Sempre: Part Two
by katerinavalentine
Summary: "Hey, monkey butt. Don't be a cry baby, Owen needs the titties too. They aren't just yours." "April, if her first word is 'titties' I'm gonna kick your ass." "It won't be... it'll be a cuss word, I've been working on it with her."
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _March 25_

 **A/N:** This is the sequel to 'Sempre', so make sure you check that out! Here's the first chapter, I hope y'all enjoy it!

* * *

"Oh my god!" Cat sobbed.

"Come on honey, baby's almost here," Grace said.

At exactly 4:37 am March 23, Cat started having contractions. Was she excited at first? Absolutely. Her baby was finally going to be in her arms. She wouldn't have to deal with the kicking and having to pee every fifteen minutes. She'd planned on a home birth - which is why she was giving birth in her's and Robbie's room of hers, Robbie's, Sam's and April's apartment. While Robbie, April and Jade were in the room with her for support, Sam was in the living room to keep Ashley occupied.

At exactly 6:03 pm March 25, she was finally giving birth to the baby she'd been waiting to meet. Unfortunately, home birth wasn't much better than giving birth at school on a stage.

"You can do it Catey, come on," April said. "You're a trooper, let's meet that baby."

"It hurts!" Cat said.

"I know it does sweetheart, but you have to push, come on. We already have a head, we just need shoulders," Grace said.

"If you don't push, I'm gonna yank that kid out myself," Jade said. "Come on, let's get it done and over with."

"Come on, Cat. Gimme a push."

Cat let out a frustrated sob before she took a deep breath and pushed. "Ow!"

"Keep going sweetheart, you're doing really good."

Cat pushed again, letting out a guttural grunt.

"Shoulder's out, gimme one more big push"

With one more deep breath and one more push as hard as she could muster, after just a few seconds she finally let out a large sigh of relief when the pressure was gone and she laughed a little as the screaming baby was placed on her belly.

"Oh my gosh," she said breathlessly.

"It's a boy," Grace said.

"Hi, little man, it's about time. I've been waiting on you for two days."

"He's so cute," April said.

"He's perfect," Cat said as she carefully pulled him up closer to her. "Hi, buddy, how you doin'?"

"I already love him, I want him, can I have him?"

"After Robbie holds his own son, then yes you can have him."

"You wanna do delayed cord clamping, momma?" Grace asked.

"If it's possible."

"We can. We'll let it run dry and then cut it. We need to see about delivering the placenta soon."

"Ugh, no... that hurts more than having the baby..."

"How?" April asked. "It's soft and mushy."

"Yeah, but she has to mush my belly up to get it to detach and I don't like it, it hurts."

"We'll wait a little bit to give you a break, but we still gotta do it, honey," Grace said. "How about we get him wiped off so he's not all icky and while Robbie holds him we can work on the placenta."

"Fine..."

"Aren't you gonna give him a bath?" April asked.

"Not yet," Grace said. "It's actually better for babies not to be bathed right away. The vernix is really good for them."

"What's vernix?"

"Vagina mayonnaise," Jade said.

* * *

 _March 30th_

"Look, Ash," Sam said as she walked into Cat and Robbie's bedroom with the ten-month-old on her hip. "That's your brother."

"C'mere, kiddo," Robbie said, taking Ashley from Sam and walking over to the bed, kneeling down and letting Ashley look at the baby. "This is Owen."

Ashley babbled and pointed to Owen, who was currently suckling at her mother's breast. Then she looked between Cat and the thing they were calling her brother, extremely confused as to why a smaller version of herself was eating from her mommy instead of her. That's when her bottom lip pouted out and she started crying, reaching for her mother.

"Aww," Cat laughed. "It's okay baby girl, I'll hold you in a little bit."

"Mama!" Ashley sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay," Robbie said, running his hand over his daughter's back. "Mommy has to feed your brother."

"Someone's jealous," April said, taking Ashley from Robbie. "Hey, monkey butt. Don't be a cry baby, Owen needs the titties too. They aren't just yours."

"April, if her first word is 'titties' I'm gonna kick your ass," Cat said.

"It won't be... it'll be a cuss word, I've been working on it with her."

"Stop teaching her sign language for bad stuff."

"It's funny!"

"It's not funny for babies to curse," Grace said. "It's just a bad habit that's hard to break them of."

"Yeah, she would know - Amber cusses all the time," Jade said.

"Because of you."

"I'm proud."

"You shouldn't be. Wait until you have kids and they start cursing."

"It'll be the funniest day of my life."

"It's not funny," Cat said. "She called me a bitch the other day."

"Were you being a bitch?"

"Kinda."

"Then she used it in the right context. It's even better when they use the words right at the right time."

"It's not funny, Jadelyn," Grace said.

Ashley whined, reaching out for Cat. "Mama!"

"You're fine, just chill out," April said.

"Give her here," Cat said. "I can feed 'em both. He's slowing down anyways."

April sat Ashley down on the bed and the second her aunt's hands were off of her, Ashley crawled to Cat, laying down and immediately latching on to her mother, a tiny chubby finger twirling the brown curls on her head.

"What a piglet," Sam said. "I fed her twenty minutes ago."

"She's just jealous," Cat said, running her fingers through Ashley's hair. "Aren't you, booger butt?"

"She'll get over it," Robbie said.

"Alright, he's done. Who wants him?"

"Me!" April said. "I want him, I wanna hold him."

"Take him. Burp him."

April giggled and took Owen from Cat, kissing his cheek before holding him to her chest and patting his back. "I can't wait to have babies. I'm so excited."

"You can wait. You can steal mine anytime you want, but you can and you will wait," Cat said, sitting up a little and getting Ashley into a more comfortable position.

"We're eighteen now. It's socially acceptable to have kids now."

"Oh yeah? Tell that to the people from school. Tell that to the adults that see me with a baby on my hip and a stomach out to Nebraska. Tell that to the people that constantly ask 'so were they both accidents?'"

"You were seventeen when you got pregnant the second time though."

"It doesn't matter. Teen pregnancy is teen pregnancy and no one looks at a teenager with a baby with admiration. They think we're stupid."

"You're not stupid," Jade said. "You did a stupid thing, but you're not stupid."

"You're the one that told me I was stupid when I told you I was pregnant with Ashley."

"And I should have chosen my words better. I didn't mean you were stupid, I just thought it was stupid that you were putting yourself in the situation. You know I love you and Ashley more than anything."

"I know that. But you still said it. And that just proves my point. Even those closest to me think I'm stupid for having kids so young."

"Well, it wasn't a smart choice," Grace said. "But I know you didn't plan it. Planning it would have been stupid. You just didn't take the proper precautions. But that doesn't mean we love you or these babies any less."

"I know."

"You need to let your mom know you had him. I'm gonna get everything cleaned up and head to the hospital, I have someone coming in for a c-section in a few hours. If you feel like anything is wrong or weird, you call me, okay? Jade, do not be late for class."

"I won't be," Jade said. "And you know she's not gonna call Tara."

"I'm not," Cat said. "She should have thought about that before she kicked me out."

"Think about it," Grace said.

"I have. And I think I'm not calling her."

* * *

"Ashley April Shapiro," Cat scolded as she watched her daughter crawl up to Owen's bouncer seat and take his binky from his mouth. "Give that back to him right now, young lady."

"Mine," Ashley said, putting the binky in her mouth.

"No, yours is green. That's Owen's, give it back."

"Mine!"

Cat sighed and ran her hands over her face. "Whatever. He's not crying, I don't give a shit."

"What's she doing?" April asked as she walked into the living room.

"She took Owen's binky from him because she wants to be a brat."

"Hey, monkey butt. Stop being a butt face to him, he's a baby."

Ashley grinned and crawled to her aunt, holding her arms up to be picked up.

April picked her up and kissed her cheek, tipping her over her shoulder and patting her diaper. "Can I take her out with me later?"

"Why?" Cat asked.

"Cause I'm gonna meet a friend at the park and she has a kid around her age, so I figured a play date would be fun for them."

"I guess. But if you're meeting this friend because you're getting weed from her, then absolutely not because my kids aren't gonna be around that shit."

"It's not one of those meetings, Jesus Christ."

"I'm just saying, April. I don't want my kids around it. You can do whatever you want, but I don't want you smoking it and then coming around the babies. It stinks and I don't want them smelling like it."

"I'm careful about it. I always change my clothes when I get home, if I don't take a shower."

"And you're usually really good about it, but I smelled it the other day. You can't be coming home smelling like weed like that April, we can lose our daycare license. Other than the flower shop, that's the only income I have and I won't even be back to work there until I get Owen on a regular eating schedule, and after that happens I also start dispatching at the police station. I need all three jobs otherwise my kids are homeless and hungry, and I won't let that happen."

"That's not gonna happen. I'll be smarter about it. And I hardly ever smoke when we've got kids here."

"The problem is that you smoke it at all. I'm begging you, please don't do it here at the house. The manager can and will throw us out for possession, and it can get my kids taken away from me by the state."

"I'm not going to let that happen, Catey. You know I love those kids more than I love you - and that's a lot of love."

"Then please stop smoking weed at the house. What you do when you're out with your friends is your business, but it becomes everybody's business when you come home with it on your clothes."

"Okay. Fine, I won't do it here anymore. But you're not taking away my cigarettes, I need those."

"As long as you smoke them outside or in your bedroom with the door closed and the window open, I don't care about the cigarettes. **Ashley**!" Cat snapped as her daughter started bouncing Owen's bouncer. "Leave him the fuck alone."

"Mine!" Ashley said, bouncing the chair again as Owen started crying.

Cat sighed and walked over to Ashley, patting her on the butt and placing her in a playpen. "Sit down and behave!" she said sharply. "You made Bubba cry, that's mean."

"Mama!"

"No. You're in trouble," she said, walking back over to Owen and unbuckling him before picking him up and kissing his cheek. "You're okay. She was just trying to play with you," she said, resting him against her chest and patting his diaper.

"If she was just trying to play then why is she in time out?" April asked.

"Because I told her to stop and she didn't. If I discipline now, she'll learn faster. Ashley April, calm your butt down," she said as she swayed back and forth.

"How long are you gonna leave her in there?"

"Just until she calms down."

"I thought you were supposed to do the one minute per year of age thing with time outs."

"Well yeah, but she's not even one yet. And kids need more time than just their age. She can get out and play when she calms down. She knows how to self soothe, she'll be alright."

"I thought you couldn't put an infant in time out."

"This momma can."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 _April 13th_

* * *

"If you don't stop touching my hair," Cat warned, slapping April's hand away.

"Your curls are weird," April said.

"Touching them won't make them any better. I haven't washed my hair yet, so I haven't re-curled them."

"You should wash your hair. It's getting gross."

"I know that!" she snapped, walking towards the couch.

"Jesus Christ, why are you so bitchy?"

"Because you're telling me shit I already know. Don't you have somewhere to be or something?"

"Not. Plans got cancelled."

"Why?"

"All Ryan wanted to do was smoke and fuck so I said 'no'."

"Since when do you talk to Ryan?" Cat asked as she stepped over Ashley before sitting on the couch.

"Since a few weeks ago."

"Have you been hooking up?"

"Yeah man, the sex is great," April said as she sat next to her sister.

"You just turned him down because he wanted to have sex."

"He also wanted to smoke, and I've been trying not to. If I'm around it, I'll do it."

"Look at you, being all mature and stuff."

"Mama," Ashley said, pulling herself up with April's legs.

"Auntie," April said, picking her up and sitting her on her lap so she was facing her.

"Mama."

"Auntie."

Ashley grunted and leaned her head against April's chest. "Mama."

Cat giggled. "That's cute."

"It's not cute, why is she calling me that?" April asked.

"I dunno. That's something new, but it's still a little cute that she thinks you're Mama."

"No it's not. I don't want kids."

Cat gasped. "Ash, did you hear that? Auntie doesn't want kids."

"Mama," Ashley said, patting April's arm.

"You little fucker..."

"Don't call my niece names," Sam said as she walked into the living room.

Ashley pulled April's tank top down, only to start sucking at her breast, which made Cat and Sam burst into laughter and April stare at her niece.

"Um, excuse you young lady," April said. "I'm not your mother."

"Well she's getting something," Cat said between laughs.

"This is not funny, please make her stop, I don't know what to do."

"Ashley," Cat said, gently pulling the ten-month-old away from her sister's breast. "Mommy's right here, baby girl, you can't eat from Auntie like that."

"What the fuck is that?" April asked, wiping a wet substance from her breast.

"Drool probably," she said, pulling her shirt up and letting Ashley start nursing.

"It's too thick for drool and it's fucking yellow, what is this?"

Cat looked over to her sister and her eyes widened. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"Is it sticky?"

"Yeah, sticky as fuck and gross looking."

"It's colostrum."

"What the fuck is that?"

"The first stage of breast milk."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"This is the same thing that happened to me - that's how I found out I was pregnant with Ashley."

"I'm not pregnant, I don't want kids," April said, fixing her tank top and standing up.

"Just take a test, I have some in my bathroom."

"I don't need to take a test, I'm not pregnant."

"You don't know that until yo -"

"I'm not pregnant!" April snapped as her voice cracked before she left the room.

Cat and Sam looked at each other for a few seconds.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, sitting next to Cat.

"I don't know... but I'm gonna go talk to her," Cat said as she gently pulled Ashley away from her breast and handed her to Sam. "Watch her. If she fusses just give her a bottle," she said as she fixed her shirt and stood up.

"Where's Owen?"

"Bassinet," she said, pointing towards the end of the couch before making her way towards April's room. She walked in and closed the door behind her before walking to her sister's bed, sitting next to the crying brunette. "April... what's going on?"

"I can't - I can't be pregnant," April said with a sob.

"Why not? Are you saying it because it's medically impossible or because you don't want kids?"

"I can't do this, I -"

"Calm down," Cat said as she pulled April into a hug. "Let's think about this... if you're pregnant, what's so bad about that?"

"I don't want it to be his," April sobbed.

"Whose? Whose baby is this?"

"You're gonna hate me..."

Cat stayed quiet for a few seconds, the worst immediately forming in her mind. "...Is it Robbie's?" she whispered.

Without a word, Cat knew exactly what the answer was because April broke down, sobbing uncontrollably and mumbling unintelligible words. And although her heart was broken, silent tears slid down the redhead's cheeks as she consoled her sister, rocking back and forth as she kissed her head.

"Calm down..." Cat whispered. "It's gonna be fine, baby..."

* * *

"We need to talk," Cat said as she closed hers and Robbie's bedroom door and placing Owen in his crib.

"What about?" Robbie asked.

"About you fucking my sister," she said, looking at him with crossed arms.

"What?"

"April's **pregnant**. With **your** baby."

"Cat..."

"I want you to tell me what happened. And I want you to tell me the truth. You only get one shot at this Robbie, and if I find out you lied to me about it, we're done. Tell me what the fuck happened."

Robbie sighed, running his hands over his face. "...We were drunk, Cat. Honest to God, it wouldn't have happened if we'd been sober - you know that."

"You were drunk."

"Yeah..."

"And you just, what - didn't notice that my sister wasn't me? That she didn't have red hair? That she wasn't your fiance?"

"I swear, Cat - I don't know why I thought she was you. I know it was stupid, we should have told you when it happened and we should have owned up to it, but she was so scared, Cat... She was terrified. After we sobered up, she just... she broke down, saying she would lose you forever."

"Robert Elijah Shapiro..."

"I swear that's the truth. Being drunk doesn't excuse it. But we were. I'm - I'm so, so sorry..."

Cat's eyes watered and she looked towards Ashley and Owen's cribs, sniffling before she looked at him. "How could you do that to those babies? **Your** babies. **Our** babies, Robert."

"I... I didn't do it to them... please, Cat - I'm sorry, we know it was stupid."

"It was the night I stayed at Jade's, wasn't it?"

Robbie nodded. "Yeah..." he whispered.

"Are you not in love with me anymore?"

"I am! I just... I didn't know what was going on."

"Do you want to be with April instead of with me?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"You two have been best friends for eighteen years, Robbie - I know how feelings work. And I wouldn't be upset if those feelings started to develop, but I still need to know and I need to know right now so I don't waste any time with this engagement."

"Cat, I don't like April like that, she's like my sister."

Cat stared at him for a few seconds. "...I swear to God, if this ever happens again, and I mean ever... I will leave this house, I will take my babies, and I will never talk to you again. I mean it, Robbie. I know shit happens when you're drunk, that's exactly how we got pregnant with Ashley to begin with. But if you ever cheat on me again, you'll never see the three of us again. Ever."

Robbie sniffled and shook his head. "I understand... I'm so sorry, Cat..."

"You'll really be sorry if it happens again," she said, walking out of the room.

* * *

"So, um..." Cat started, sitting on April's bed. "Robbie told me what happened... but I wanna hear your version."

April looked at her, tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Catey..." she whispered.

"I know. I just wanna hear your side."

"Um..." April sniffled. "We uh... we were drinking. And... things just... got out of hand."

"April..."

"I swear. We were drunk. For some reason my head didn't process that it was Robbie, and I... I know I can never make it up to you and I'm so, so sorry that I hurt you, Catey," her voice cracked.

"I just... don't understand, April," Cat's voice cracked. "Why would you ever, in a million years, do that to me? To Ashley? To Owen?"

April let out a sob, covering her face with her hands as she laid back on her bed. "I didn't realize it was him... I wouldn't have done it if I knew it was Robbie, I never would have..."

"But you did..."

"I don't know what else to say, Catey, there's nothing I can say to make this better and I'm so, so sorry..."

"I know you're fucking sorry, stop apologizing."

"I don't know what else you want me to do!" April's voice cracked.

"There's nothing you can do, April! You had sex with my fiance! There is nothing that either of you can do to make that up to me!"

April let out a rack of sobs, turning over on her side.

Once April's sobs subsided, it was silent in the room except for the occasional sniffle from the twins.

"...This can't happen again, April," Cat said softly.

"It won't... I promise. I swear on my life..."

Cat laid next to April, wrapping her arms around her. "You know I love you," she said. "And I'll never stop loving you, no matter what happens. But this is something that can't happen again and if it does, I'll leave. I already told Robbie if it happened again, I'm taking the babies and I'm leaving."

"No, please don't do that to him," April said. "He loves those babies more than anything, we both know if anything happened and he couldn't see them, he'd get depressed."

"Then I guess he'll learn his lesson."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _May 7th_

* * *

"Hello, my handsome man," Jade said as she took Owen out of his carrier and kissed his cheek.

"Get out, he's mine," Cat said as she placed Ashley in a high chair before sliding into the booth next to Tori.

"Well I have him so he's mine right now."

"He's so cute," Tori said. "Seriously, you and Robbie are blessed. Two beautiful babies."

"Robbie's about to have three beautiful babies," Cat said, playing with the straw in her water.

"What? Congratulations! Oh my gosh - you guys really know how to make 'em, huh?"

"I'm not the one that's pregnant."

"...Wait what?"

Cat sighed, staying silent and Jade cleared her throat.

"April and Robbie got drunk a few months ago," Jade said. "They slept together. April's pregnant. It's Robbie's."

"Oh..." Tori said, looking at Cat. "I'm so sorry, Cat... are you okay?"

"I'm hurt," Cat said. "I feel betrayed... but I've been there, you know?"

"You cheated on Robbie?"

"No. I've been drunk and had sex without meaning to. I mean, it was with Robbie, but... I know how it happens. They both fessed up to it. They're taking responsibility. I told them that if it ever happened again, I'd take the babies and I'd leave. I don't know where I'd go, but I wouldn't stay in that house with them."

"Then just kick them out," Jade said. "The babies would have their own room."

"I can't do that. Sam and I can't pay the rent on our own - and Robbie pays all the utilities. There's no way in hell we'd be able to afford all of that just the two of us."

"Even with babysitting, the flower shop and dispatch?" Tori asked.

"I wouldn't be able to work all three jobs if April and Robbie weren't there to take care of my kids."

"Then just have Sam do it."

"She can't watch my kids and babysit others. We're limited to three kids a person. If she can only take in one kid, she's not getting paid. If April is there, they can take in four at once. Seven if Robbie's there. But I need them there to help pay for the apartment. It's not like it's rent-to-own. I'll owe rent on that place for as long as I live there."

"That's a sticky situation... I'm sorry. Are you guys still civil, or..."

"We're alright. I told them I know how it is. I know they wouldn't have done it in a million years had they been sober. April didn't know it was Robbie because she was too drunk, and Robbie thought she was me."

"How does he not know his fiance from his sister-in-law?"

"We're identical twins, Tori. You can't tell us apart in the dark."

"You have red hair."

"You're not gonna notice the hair if you're wasted off your ass."

"I told her she forgave them too easily," Jade said. "If April slept with Beck, I'd kill her."

Cat sighed. "I'm not you. I'm not violent."

"I dunno, you were pretty scrappy in high school."

"You mean a whole year ago?"

"That wasn't that long ago."

"Mama," Ashley said, holding her arms out to her mother.

"What, baby?" Cat asked, running her hand through Ashley's hair.

Ashley put her hand to her mouth, signing 'eat'.

"Food's coming honey, Aunt Jade ordered for us when she got here."

"Mama."

"You can wait just a little bit."

Ashley whined and signed 'milk', which Cat shook her head to.

"Not right now. When we get home."

"What does she want?" Tori asked.

"To nurse."

"Nurse her then, we don't care about that."

"I don't nurse in public. And she can wait, food's coming anyways **and**... someone gets chocolate milk this time, you're excited for that aren't you, Ash?" Cat asked, tickling Ashley's side.

"She's not too young for it?"

"Technically she's not supposed to have real milk until she's a year old, but it's not gonna kill her. It's the first time she's having it so it'll just tell us how well she handles it and whether she's allergic to it or not," Jade said.

"And she's not gonna drink the whole bottle, she gets half. Her tummy can't quite handle whole milk, so she's not gonna get a lot of it."

"It's also two percent, not whole. We're not trying to destroy her stomach."

"Mama," Ashley whined, holding her arms out to Cat.

"Not right now," Cat said. "You're about to eat."

"You're gonna piss her off and then everyone's gonna stare at us because we're 'that' table with the noisy baby," Jade said.

"And they can either deal with it or leave. She's a baby."

"Mama!" Ashley yelled with a sob.

Cat sighed and dug into the diaper bag, pulling out a binky and popping it in Ashley's mouth. "Be quiet. You're fine."

* * *

"Come on Ashley," Cat said with a sigh. "Please don't make Mommy yell, I don't feel good. Come here, please."

"Dada," Ashley said, crawling to Robbie.

"Fine. Make Daddy give you a bath. She needs a bath. She's filthy," Cat said. "And I mean give her an actual bath, don't just wipe her down with a wipe. I'm gonna get Owen a bath too."

"Okay," Robbie said.

"I mean it, Robbie. Bath."

"I get it, Cat. I know how to give my own kid a bath."

"You could do it more often," she muttered, putting Owen's baby bath in the sink.

"What?"

"I said you could do it more often. You could do a lot of things more often."

"Like what?"

"Like everything!" She said. "Like helping me when they're both crying, like doing something without me having to ask you to, like stop worrying about the baby my sister's carrying and start worrying more about the ones that you have right now, like being an actual father and not just the guy Mommy sleeps with and they call Daddy."

"What's going on with you? Is everything okay?"

"No!" she snapped as her voice cracked.

"Talk to me."

Cat let out a small sob, running her hands over her face.

"Come on. Let's go talk," Robbie said, placing Ashley in the playpen before gesturing for Cat to follow him to their room.

Cat sniffled and walked down the hall, opening April's door. "Go keep an eye on the babies please, we'll be out in a few minutes."

"Alright," April said.

As soon as they were in their room, Robbie closed and locked the door.

"Talk to me," Robbie said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help!" Cat said. "I want you to change more diapers, give more baths - wake up with them in the middle of the night once in a while so I don't have to lose anymore sleep than I already do. Help out around the house more, vacuum, dust, do the dishes, help with dinner - or better yet, just make dinner, sweep, help with small stuff that needs to be fixed - just, everything, Robbie!"

"Why did you wait until it was bothering you to ask me to do all of that?"

"Because I shouldn't have to ask you! Especially when it comes to your kids! You should just automatically do that stuff!"

"I'm still getting the hang of parenthood, Cat."

"So am I!" Cat snapped. "Ashley was my first baby too, remember? I'm still learning! I still don't know Owen's 'hold me' cry from his 'I need a tit' cry!"

"But you know his 'hold me' cry from his 'I need a new diaper' cry."

"You're not funny."

"I'm sorry. Come here."

"No."

"Come here. And stop yelling."

Cat sniffled and sat on the bed next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Everything's been so... stressful... ever since you and April told me what happened, I've just... worried so much about everything."

"Cat, I do not like April like that. She's like my sister. We shouldn't have done what we did and we know that. I am in love with you, I'm dedicated to our babies - both of them."

"All three of them."

"I'm talking about ours. Yours and mine."

"Me too."

"You said three."

"Yeah, I know."

Robbie looked at her for a few seconds. "...Are you pregnant? Again?"

Cat sniffled and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Jesus..."

"What are we gonna do with three babies under two? Why can't we just be smart for once and stop getting knocked up? My body needs a break, I can't keep having baby after baby after baby, I refuse to be a Duggar."

"You? You're only gonna have three. I'm gonna have four."

"That's what happens when you don't keep it in your pants."

Robbie sighed, kissing the top of her head. "It's gonna be alright. We'll be fine. I'll start helping out more..."

"I'll make you a list."

"I hate lists."

"You're gonna need a list."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 _May 12th_

 **Boris Yeltsin:** April is the OC. I guess the kids would count as OCs as well, but it's April that is the OC.

 **Arabella:** Owen Beckett Shapiro is his name!

* * *

"It's... yourrr... birthday!" Cat said, picking Ashley up and tickling her.

"Mama!" Ashley giggled, pushing her hand away.

"My baby," she said, kissing her cheek. "You're getting so big, my love. Stop growing."

"How's the birthday girl?" Robbie asked as he walked into their room.

"She's happy, Daddy."

"Happy birthday, Ashabug," Robbie said, kissing Ashley's head. "You get cake and ice cream tonight, how 'bout that?"

"Dada," Ashley said, holding her arms out to Robbie.

Robbie took her from his fiance and kissed Cat's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Cat said. "Can you believe she's already one? I feel like it was just yesterday I was giving birth on Sikowitz's stage."

"I know. It's crazy how fast time passed."

"It is... Owen's next. How nuts is that?"

"And then the new baby."

"Both new babies. Four kids under three. You player."

Robbie chuckled and kissed her again. "How's April doing with the whole baby news?"

"She's alright. I think the initial shock is over now. But you know... as shitty as the situation is... I'm really glad you're the dad."

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean, if it was Ryan... I dunno, I just don't feel like it would be good. I know you're a good dad. I know you'll help her. And thank you, by the way. For helping out more with the babies. I know I was bitchy that night."

"I'm sorry I made you one. It wouldn't have happened if I'd been doing what I should have starting with Ashley."

"You're doing it now, though. And for the record, it never made you a bad father. Just... inexperienced. Maybe a little lazy, but mostly inexperienced."

"I just hope I do okay with them from now on."

"You do. I hear how much Ashley laughs when you give her baths. She loves it. And I've noticed she goes to you more often now, too. That's gotta be worth the frustration of her stinky diapers."

Robbie nodded. "It definitely is."

"Speaking of stinky diapers," Cat said, sniffing Ashley's diaper. "It's her. Have fun. I'm gonna feed Owen," she said, making her way to the door.

"You do this to me on purpose."

"I think it's Ashley that does it on purpose."

"Do you poop on purpose so I have to change you?" Robbie asked, bouncing Ashley lightly.

Ashley grinned and let out a small giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's a 'yes'," Cat said.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you," everyone sang. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ashley, happy birthday to you."

Max and Chloe blew their party horns, jumping up and down and throwing confetti.

Ashley, on the other hand, wasn't as excited. The second Cat placed a small cake on her high chair tray, she started crying reaching her arms out to her mother to get out.

"Oh, you're okay," Cat said with a small laugh. She grazed her finger over the frosting and put a little bit in Ashley's mouth before licking the remainder off of her finger. "See? It's yummy, babe."

"Mama!" Ashley sobbed.

"You're okay. Eat your cake, don't be the weird kid that doesn't like sugar. Look, make a mess," she said, guiding Ashley's hand to the cake.

Ashley's tears stopped immediately, staring at her hand that was now in the frosting covered cake, then looked at Cat, and back to the cake.

"See? Play in it, it's fun."

"I'll show her how to have fun," Sam said.

"Do not shove her face in it."

"I'm nottt," she said, scraping some of the icing off of the cake before smearing it on Ashley's cheeks. "Look! You're a mess and your parents have to clean you up."

"Jesus," Cat said with a small laugh, dipping her finger in the icing again before walking over to the couch and sitting next to April, who was holding Owen. "You want a little sugar shock, little man?"

"You're gonna let him have icing?" April asked.

"Just a little," she said, letting Owen suck on her finger. "See, he likes it."

"It won't mess with his stomach?"

"Too much will, which is why this is all he gets."

"You're going to screw that child's digestion up," Jade said. "Mom, she's giving the baby icing."

"Caterina," Grace said.

"Oh jeez, chill out. It was just a little bit, he'll be fine," Cat said. "My kids are alive, healthy and well. Let me live a little. I know what I'm doing."

There was a knock at the door and Cat stood up, going to it and opening it, her eyes widening in shock when she saw a David Vega at the door.

"Um... hi, Mr. Vega. Can I help you with something?" she asked. "Tori's inside if you need her."

"No. I need to talk to you and your sister. Can you get her please?" David asked.

"Okay... um... April, come here."

April handed Owen to Jade and walked to the door. "What's up? Oh..." she said, noticing David. "Look, if this is about the weed situation, that's all handled."

"What weed situation? There was a weed situation?"

"I might have been hanging out with Ryan and he got busted for possession."

"Jesus Christ, April!"

"This isn't about that," David said. "I'd like you girls to step outside, please."

"Okay..." Cat said as they both walked outside and closed the door behind them. "What's going on?"

"It's about your mom."

"Did she get arrested?"

"No, Cat."

"What happened?"

"Her house caught fire earlier this morning."

"Oh my god," April said. "Is she okay? What hospital is she at?"

"She's not at a hospital. She's at the morgue."

"What?"

Cat's eyes watered. "Oh my god... Oh my god, no, please tell me this is just a sick joke, Mr. Vega..."

"I'm sorry, Cat," David said. "She passed away from her injuries about an hour ago. I was one of the first responders on site. I figured I'd tell you instead of a stranger."

Cat sobbed, covering her mouth while April opened the door.

"Robbie, get out here. Now," April said.

As soon as Robbie was outside, April closed the door.

"What's going on?" Robbie asked. "Babe, why are you crying?" he asked as Cat wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

"Are we supposed to go to the morgue?" April asked.

"Just to identify," David said. "I know it's her, but... they want clarification from you two. Or at least one of you."

April looked at Cat for a few seconds, her heart breaking for her sister. Although she was upset as well, she knew how things ended with Cat and Tara, and that was even more shattering. "I'll do it on my own if Cat doesn't think she can do it. When do they need me up there?"

"As soon as possible."

"I'll be there within the hour."

"Alright."

David kissed the twins' heads. "I'm sorry about Tara. Holly and I are here for you anytime. You know that."

"We know, Mr. V. Thanks."

"Happy birthday to the little one."

As David left, April ran her hands over her face, tears finally falling as she sniffled and wrapped her arms around Cat. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 _May 15th_

* * *

"Catey, we have to talk about this and get everything dealt with and set up..." April said from the outside of Cat and Robbie's room.

"No," Cat said.

April sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Come on... I can't do it by myself. I don't want to do it by myself. I need your help."

"Go the fuck away, April!" Cat snapped.

Another sigh and April was silent for a few seconds. "...Think happy thoughts, baby girl..."

And when she heard her twin sob, she made her way back to the living room, walking over to Owen's bassinet when she heard him fussing. "What's the matter, buddy?" she asked, picking him up and kissing his cheek.

"I think he's hungry," Robbie said, lifting a naked Ashley out of the sink and sitting her on a towel on the counter.

"Catey's not letting me talk to her," she said with a small sigh. "She won't even let me inside. Are you okay with just waiting a little bit and seeing if he calms down with something else before we bother Catey again?"

"It's fine with me. I don't know anything about babies, you have the motherly instincts so you do what you think is best."

"I just don't wanna bother her until we absolutely have to, and it's not like it's gonna starve him to wait a little bit if we can get him calmed down. I mean, we can't wait too long, but fifteen minutes won't hurt him."

"That's fine, you know what to do with them," he said as he grabbed another towel from the counter and started drying Ashley off.

"Dada!" Ashley said as her face was covered while Robbie dried her hair.

"Whatty."

Ashley whined, trying to push his hands away.

"We have to dry your, we can't just leave it soaked," Robbie said, rubbing the towel over her head.

"Dada!" Ashley sobbed.

Robbie finished quickly and kissed Ashley's nose. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Up," she said, whining.

"You need a nap, kiddo. You wanna take a nap after we get you dressed?"

Ashley let out a rack of sobs, trying to get out of his grip as her father laid her on the couch and got a diaper on her before she managed to escape and quickly get down and crawl away over to April, who was laying Owen back down in his bassinet.

"Hey, you little escape artist," April said. "What are you doing? You gotta get dressed."

"Come here, Ash. Let's get dressed and you can play," Robbie said.

Ashley sobbed, pulling herself up with April's legs to stand. "Mama!"

"I'm not Mama, honey," April said as she picked her up.

"Mama!" she sobbed again, pulling at April's shirt.

April sighed and rested her niece on her hip, walking down the hall to Cat's room and knocking on the door. "Catey... Ashley's wanting to nurse."

"Give her a bottle," Cat said.

"She wants to nurse, she's pulling at my shirt and freaking out and Owen needs to be fed soon."

"Give. Them. Bottles."

"They don't take bottles and you know that, they need to be nursed, Catey. Especially Owen."

"They can take a bottle, it won't kill them. Leave me alone."

April sighed, looking at Ashley as she kept crying, big brown eyes staring at her. "Can I nurse them then?"

"I don't care, just leave me alone."

April walked down the hall and stopped at the living room. "I'm just gonna nurse them myself, she's not gonna do it. I'll come get Owen when I'm done feeding her since he's asleep."

"It's not gonna be... weird?" Robbie asked.

"I mean yeah, but if their mom's not gonna feed them someone has to and they're not gonna take a bottle."

"Okay."

"Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

April walked into her bedroom, making her way to her bed and sitting down before she pulled her tank top and bra down. The second her breast was free, the one-year-old in her lap latched on and her cries settled to small whimpers and breaths. And as weird as it was for April, she was just glad the crying stopped.

She knew Cat didn't mean to act the way she was acting. She knew she was still dealing with the loss of their mother. April was almost upset with herself that she hadn't been acting the same way. But she also knew that her sister was more emotional, got depressed easily, and that she needed her to be the strong one because Cat couldn't be right now.

The curly haired brunette looked down at her niece, running her fingers through her curly hair. "Mommy loves you," she said. "She's just really, really sad right now. Don't be mad at her, okay?" she said. "Your grandma passed away a few days ago. Mommy's just grieving. She can't do the mommy thing right now, but she will. I promise. She's not abandoning you. She's not neglecting you. She just needs some time. She'll never leave you. She loves you and Owen way too much to ever do that."

"I'd never leave them," Cat said softly from the doorway.

April looked up at her. "I know."

Cat walked into the room and closed the door before walking over to her twin's bed and kissing her daughter's head. "I do love you. I always will," she said, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"She knows you do."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For being a bitch," Cat said, focusing on her hands. "For pushing my babies on you. For everything."

"I understand, Catey. I know how your head works. You're just upset. I know you need time and there's nothing wrong with that."

"You're not acting like me though."

"You were closer to Mom than I was. Dad, too. Hell, even Chris... I was such a bitch to Chris," she whispered, resting her head on her headboard.

"You were aggravated with him. I was, too."

"You loved him, though. Unconditionally. You took care of him. I didn't. I didn't really care enough to. He aggravated me too much."

"There's nothing wrong with that. He was irritating."

"But it wasn't his fault. I was mean to him."

"You were straight forward with him."

"Is that what they're calling 'bitchy' now?"

Cat let out a small chuckle, looking towards her daughter. "Thank you for being mom to them when I can't be."

"I'd do it every day if I had to."

"That's the thing. You don't have to. You just seem to take over when I can't do it."

"You're my sister. I'd do anything for you. And for them. They're my babies too, I've been here since day one."

"I don't think Ashley calls you Mommy because she thinks you're me. I think she calls you Mommy because you're her mommy too."

"Sam takes care of her too and she calls her Sam."

"You're different. Sam's been around her since she was born, but you've been just as involved as I have. It makes me feel better knowing that they have more than one parent."

"It doesn't upset you that she calls me Mommy?"

"No. I think it's funny. And I know she does it on purpose sometimes because she knows you'll try to correct her."

"She's a little shit," April said, looking at Ashley. "You're a little shit, aren't you?" she asked, earning a small laugh as Ashley kept eating. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"She is, but we love her anyways," Cat said, kissing Ashley's cheek repeatedly, only resulting in the one-year-old grunting and pushing her mother away from her. "Well fine then, jerk face."

April laughed. "She's had enough of your shit, Mom."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 _May 19th_

* * *

Cat sniffled, standing at the podium. She was in front of her mother's casket - it was closed. Had she not been so disfigured, they would have had an open casket. But as soon as the funeral was over, she was being taken to the crematorium to be cremated instead so the twins would have her with them at home. Her eyes scanned the people in the pews. Some distant relatives that she knew but never talked to. Her Aunt Trish. Even though they had bad blood since Kelly stabbed April back in high school, she couldn't exclude her. It was Trish's sister, after all. Mr. and Mrs. Vega, Trina, Tori and Tyler. Andre, minus his crazy grandmother. Beck and Jade. Grace and Greg West. Brandon. Sweet, sweet Brandon. Just before the funeral started, he went right up to Cat to tell her that her mommy was watching her from Heaven and was keeping her safe.

"Um..." Cat started. "First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming today... and thank you to my sister for stepping up to take care of this whole thing because I was too broken to do it myself," she said sniffling. "I haven't talked to my mother in almost a year. I remember the day we stopped talking. It was fourth of July of last year. She told me that if I got pregnant again, then I'd have to find somewhere else to go. And I don't think she was doing that to be hurtful. I think she was doing it because I obviously felt that I was adult enough to have kids, then I was adult enough to live on my own with my own little family. I'd found out I was pregnant with my son that morning. I was emotional. I was pissed off that she was kicking me out. I was seventeen years old and clearly wasn't making the right choices, but... I don't regret any of it because my babies are my entire world, and even though my mom wasn't in my kids' lives I know Ashley was her world and Owen would have been, too," her voice cracked.

She sniffled and looked at Ashley and Owen for a few seconds before continuing. "I would give anything in the world to talk to her and hear her voice one more time. To hear her lecture me. To hear 'you're grounded'. To have her hold me when I'm so broken I can't move. For her to tell me that my father..." Cat choked back a sob, staying silent for a few seconds. "For her to tell me that my father would have loved and adored my babies and that he's proud of me even though I became an adult far earlier than I should have... Although I've only been a mother for a year, I have a lifetime worth of experience from observing the way my mother handled me and April and Chris. Mostly me these last few years. I don't think I'd be the person I am today had my mother not instilled her wisdom and integrity in me and April. Just a few days ago, I was so shattered I couldn't even be bothered to take care of my babies. And while their father stepped up those days, I have to commend my sister for stepping up and being their mommy because I couldn't be at the time. She took care of my children like they were her own. She fed them, she bathed them, she changed them, and she comforted them. I can't thank her enough. And it's because of our mother that she did that because she always told us that it was important to take care of each other because there would be a point in time that she wouldn't be able to."

Cat cleared her throat and drummed her fingers on the podium a few times. "I wish I'd gone about things differently because maybe then I'd still have my mother with me today. Maybe the fire wouldn't have happened. Maybe the fire could have been stopped sooner," she said. "My mom was one of my best friends even when we had our issues before I left. And I would do anything to have her here, telling me how I should be feeling and acting right now. It's no secret that she loved us more than life itself. And I'm not mad that she told me I had to figure things out on my own. Had she not, I probably would have been trapped in that house, too. My babies would have been trapped. We could have all lost our lives. And I know she would have rather it had been her than any of us to begin with."

She was silent for a few seconds. "Um... I think I've said all I can remember that I wanted to say. So I'll end here and thank you all again for coming," she said before stepping away from the podium as Grace walked up and hugged her, which just made her let out a sob and bury her face into her second mother's neck.

"She would have loved that," Grace whispered, kissing Cat's head. "Sit down, okay?"

Cat sniffled and nodded before walking to the pew April was at and sat next to her, laying her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Tara was my best friend," Grace said into the microphone on the podium. "We'd been best friends since middle school. We grew up together, we had babies together, we faced motherhood and marriage together. We shared parenting advice. We shared everything. We even shared kids. Jade was at Tara's house just as much growing up as April and Cat were at my house. We had family dinners together. We had holidays together. We took vacations together. Tara was single handedly one of the best mothers I'd known. And I can't thank her enough for being my own daughter's second mother. My daughter called her mom, her kids call me mom. We helped each other when it was needed. She watched both of my children being born, as I'd watched hers being born. I was actually the medical student that assisted in the birth of April and Cat. Tara had Christopher in our teens, so by the time I'd given birth to Jade, I learned so much from her as far as motherhood went. When Cat moved out, I spent hours on the phone with Tara, convincing her that she hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't lost her daughter forever. That Cat didn't hate her. That Cat had a lot to learn and she had to learn it sooner or later, and being that she was expecting her second child, sooner was better than later. She said she was a bad mother for kicking her out. I told her that only the best mother would even be able to do that. Cat's moved into her own place, but I'll probably have Jade with me for the rest of my life," she said jokingly.

"Yeah, not happening," Jade said, earning a few laughs.

"Tara taught me a lot," Grace said. "And without her knowledge, I think all of us that were immediately around her all the time would be very different people. We were all extremely blessed to have Tara in our lives. And she will never be forgotten. Thank you all for coming to share this day together."

* * *

April sighed, sitting next to Cat as she put her feet on the coffee table. "It was a long day," she said.

"I know," Cat said, laying Owen against her chest and patting his back.

"Did he take well?"

"Yeah. I was worried he wouldn't because he didn't wanna latch on for a few minutes. I almost gave in and just gave him to you."

"You know I'd do it in a heart beat."

"I know. Ashley's been a little fussy lately, I think she's teething. I might just have you keep him in your room if you don't mind. She'll be up more than he will."

"That's fine. Since I started nursing them, I've been lactating more and I'm almost at the point where I'm gonna need to start pumping. I think I'm gonna get some of those milk bags and start pumping and freezing it for when the baby gets here. That way I can get it started on a bottle and it's still getting the nutrients. Hell, once you go back to work we can even use it for Ash and Owen. We can get them used to bottles, even if it takes a while."

"Wouldn't hurt. I have to go back eventually and I can't take Owen with me to the police station. It'll be an inconvenience."

"Are you done with your training for it?"

"Yeah. Passed the exam, got all my certificates. I just have to start."

"When do you go back to work?"

"I start at the flower shop tomorrow. I'll go to the police station Saturday."

"Are you nervous?"

"Nah. I know what to do. I took 9-1-1 calls all the time during training. It's a breeze."

"Twins!" Sam called out.

"What!" April and Cat asked.

"Ashley isn't happy with me."

"Well what did you do to her?" Cat asked.

"Told her she can't suck on my boob."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 _May 29th_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter contains mature themes. Read at your own risk.

* * *

You would think that as the parents to two babies, they'd be asleep at 5:30 am. But, no. Not Cat and Robbie. After Cat practically begged April to keep the babies in her room for the night because they both needed some extremely inappropriate Mommy / Daddy time that baby eyes shouldn't witness, they started their play night. It started last night at approximately 10:00. Seven and a half hours later, they hadn't gotten any sleep and they'd only taken short breaks in between, but as tired and exhausted as they were, they were bound and determined to get all that time in that they could.

Robbie's lips trailed along Cat's neck, gentle sucking and large hands gripping her hips to hold them down as she tried creating at least the smallest amount of friction.

Cat whimpered as her fingers slid through her fiance's hair as his head moved lower, tongue flicking at her nipples a few times before he slowly made he way down to her naval.

Although she had light stretch marks on her stomach now, he still thought she was just as flawless as she had been pre-babies. She'd snapped back into shape amazingly quick - her belly wasn't still soft and pudgy after having Owen, it was back to it's original state, toned and flat despite being pregnant again. Just with stretch marks peppered about.

As he kissed along her pelvis and got closer and closer to her nether region, he could literally smell her arousal - and that turned him on. His lips pecked at her mound, teeth bit at her thighs gently, and finally... the moment she'd been waiting for - his lips wrapped around her clit, tongue gliding over the piercing she'd gotten just after she turned eighteen.

Cat let out a small moan, legs spreading a little further apart as her fingers kept playing with his hair. "Mm... baby..."

Robbie's hands squeezed her thighs, teeth lightly nibbling on the fleshy bundle of nerves, causing another moan from the redhead.

"Fuck, that feels so good," she whispered, her hips slightly rolling.

His tongue flicked against her, his mouth sucked at her, and his middle finger slid into her, rubbing at her g-spot.

Just a few seconds later, the door opened and April quickly made her way across the room to their bathroom, Cat throwing a pillow at her as Robbie laughed and pulled away.

"April! We're in the middle of something!" Cat said.

"I'm just getting Tylenol, continue your feast," April said from the bathroom. "Ash has a fever, but she's okay."

"That's fantastic, hurry the fuck up and get out. And you keep going," Cat said, tapping Robbie's head.

The second she felt his thumb rubbing her clit, she raised her hips a little to get more friction.

"Kay, I'm leaving, have fun, love you, bye," April said as she quickly ran back across the room and closed the door behind her.

"I fucking hate her," Cat whispered.

"You do not. You'll look back on this and laugh. In the meantime, how bout we do something you love that's gonna get you there faster?" Robbie suggested.

"Like what?"

"What do you really, really love," he asked, his thumb teasingly pressing against her clit.

"Your mouth being on my pussy," she said, pulling him towards her and kissing him. "But right now, lay down. I wanna ride."

Robbie did as she said and laid down, Cat immediately following suit and straddling him before sliding onto his cock and rocking her hips back and forth.

Robbie's hands rested on her hips while he plunged himself up into her, causing her to gasp and rest her hands on his chest.

"Ohh... fuck that felt good," she whispered, grinding into him as much as she possibly could. "Do it again."

He thrusted again, Cat whimpering.

"Keep going."

They continued for a few minutes, close to ten at least. But unfortunately for Cat, she just wasn't hitting climax even though she knew she was right there.

"Baby..." Cat said, breathlessly. "It's not working. I need to cum so bad," she said, rocking her hips quickly.

"You wanna try another position?"

Cat nodded and she stopped moving, lifting herself off of Robbie and getting off of him.

"Knees," Robbie said.

Cat rested on her knees, holding onto the headboard as he slid into her, his arm wrapped around her stomach to keep her upright as he slid in and out of her, kissing her shoulder.

"Fuck, baby," she whispered, leaning forward a little. "Faster..."

Robbie thrusted into her faster, gripping her hips tightly as he let out a grunt. "God, you're so tight," he whispered before nibbling on her neck.

"Harder," she breathed out.

As his thrusts got rougher, he could feel himself getting ready to cum so after a few minutes, he pulled himself out to hold off.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"I was about to cum."

"Then cum."

"I wanna make sure you're taken care of first," he said, kissing her neck.

"Lay down."

Robbie laid down and as soon as he did, Cat straddled his head.

"Eat me out, it always works," she said.

His hands wrapped around her thighs, holding her close to his face as he sucked at her clit, his tongue dipping in and out of her pussy.

Cat whimpered, holding onto the headboard as she let herself lower just a little so all of her weight wasn't on him. "Fuck yeah, baby," she whispered.

Robbie sucked harder, one hand reaching behind her to let his thumb massage her perineum, causing her to moan and rock against his face lightly.

It only took a few moments of this before Cat whined. "Baby, nothing is working," she said as she scooted back.

"Maybe we should just take a break, then," Robbie said.

Cat shook her head. "I need to cum, and I need it to happen now. I'm desperate. I don't care what we have to do, I just need to fucking cum," she said, scooting herself back to straddle his legs. "And you're gonna cum, cause you can't hold out that long," she said, letting her hand pump up and down his cock.

Robbie let out a small grunt, his cock jumping at her touch. As one hand worked at his cock, her free hand massaged his balls, both hands doing exactly what would get him off. And after just a few moments of Cat's thumb rubbing over the head of his cock, he moaned, cumming all over her hand.

Cat pumped her hand a few more times until he stopped and she used their bed sheet to wipe her hand off before she crawled over him and kissed his lips. "How was that?"

"Amazing," he said. "Turn around. Sit," he said, scooting himself up into a sitting position.

Cat turned around and sat in his lap. Robbie pulled her a little closer to him and positioned her legs to have one hanging off of the bed and the other bent.

"Ready?" Robbie asked.

Cat nodded. "Mhm."

He reached his hand around her and dipped his finger into her pussy, dragging the wetness up to her clit and rubbing her back and forth.

"Mm..."

"You like that?"

"Yeah..."

Robbie kept the pace of his finger even, pressure varying every now and then, his finger dipping into her and dragging it up every few moments.

Cat whimpered, her hips moving ever so slightly in a humping motion as she clutched the fitted bed sheet in her fist. "Fuck... fuck..."

"You there?"

"Keep going."

As Robbie's finger slid over her at the same pace but a little more pressure, it only took a few moments before Cat moaned as she came, soaking the sheets. Her hips kept moving and Robbie kept rubbing her until she was finally finished and pushed his hand away, placing her own hand over her pussy for a few seconds until she wasn't as sensitive anymore.

Her breathing was heavy and she whimpered a little, her fingers running through his hair as he kissed her neck.

"From now on... we stop after round two," Cat said.

"Too much for you?"

"Oh, yeah... I'm exhausted. I need to use the sleep."

* * *

"So, how bout that sex party?" April asked as she placed Ashley in her playpen.

Cat grinned. "It was amazing. I'm a little sore, but I'd do it again."

"Heard you havin' a little trouble."

"Yeah man, that's the worst part. Like, after you go for a certain amount of time, it's like... the very last round, you know you have to cum and you can feel it right there, like it's the edge of no return, but you just can't do it. It almost hurts."

"Then why didn't you just stop if it hurt?"

"Because I needed to cum and it hurt not to."

"Are we just gonna sit here and talk about how you came all over your room for thirty hours like it's a normal thing?" Jade asked from the couch.

"Jesus Christ!" Cat said, turning around to face her. "Why do you scare me like that? And... it was seven hours. Maybe eight. Not thirty."

"Again, that's not normal."

"Well it felt amazing, so it was definitely out of this world."

"Well I mean, you were having sex with Robbie - that's probably pretty alien."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 _June 17th_

 **sshaw101:** It's pronounced Katie!

* * *

"I'll beat your fucking ass," Cat said, taking a rattle from Ashley. "Stop taking shit from him," she said as she handed the rattle to Owen.

"Mama!" Ashley said, hitting Cat's leg.

Cat smacked Ashley's diaper. "Don't hit me."

"No hit!" the one-year-old said as she started crying.

"You hit me, so you got your butt spanked. You don't hit Mommy. Ever. You don't hit anybody."

"Off!" Ashley said, patting her diaper.

"I can't take off the spank, that's not how it works."

"Off!"

"Deal with it. And leave the baby alone."

"Baby," Ashley said as she pointed to Owen.

"Yeah, stop being a jerk to him. He loves you. You need to be nice to him."

"My baby."

"Yeah, he's your baby but you have to be nice to him."

"Nice."

"Yes. Nice. Give Bubba a kiss."

Ashley leaned over the bouncer seat and gave Owen a sloppy kiss, which made the baby start fussing.

Cat laughed a little and sat Ashley up on the couch before picking her son up. "You're probably hungry, huh?" she asked, sitting on the couch next to Ashley. She pulled her tank top down and unclipped her bra cup, Owen latching on just seconds later.

Ashley stared at her little brother and her mommy, patting the redhead's arm. "Mama! Mine."

"These are my boobs, young lady."

"Mine. Eat."

"Did Aunt Sam not feed you earlier?"

"I fed her!" Sam said from her room.

"Aunt Sam says you ate already."

"Eat," Ashley said.

"You already ate."

"Milk."

"You only wanna nurse cause Owen is you greedy little gnome," she said, pulling Ashley into her lap so she was sitting on her leg to face her before pulling the other side of her tank top down and unclipping the other cup.

As Ashley started eating, the door opened to reveal Trina and Tyler, Cat giving them a small smile. "Hey. What's up?"

"I got bored so I figured I'd come bug you and April," Trina said.

"I'm already being bugged, bug April instead," Cat said. "Hi Tyler. You don't look very happy, what's the matter?"

"Mommy's mean," Tyler said.

"Why?"

"She spanked my butt."

"How come?"

"I told her to stop messing up my hair."

"No," Trina said. "He screamed at her and smacked her. So she busted his butt."

"Tyler Jacob," Cat said.

"She made me mad," Tyler said.

"Honey, you can't just hit because you're mad. That's not an okay thing to do."

"I know," he said as he climbed onto the couch and sat next to her.

"Don't hit Mommy. It hurts her feelings."

"She hurt my butt."

"Because you hit her, honey. Don't hit your mommy. Okay? It's not nice."

Tyler sighed and rested his head against Cat's arm. "How come the babies eat like that?"

"I'm pretty sure we've had this discussion before," she said with a small laugh. "Owen does it because that's just how he gets his food. Ashley does it because she gets mad when Owen does but she doesn't. She's a jealous baby."

"How come?"

"She's used to it just being her. Before I had Owen, it was just Ashley. She got to eat anytime she wanted to, but sometimes she has to wait if I'm already feeding Owen."

"Why doesn't she just eat from a bottle?"

"She's stubborn and won't take one."

Ashley pulled away from Cat's breast and leaned over, giving Owen a sloppy kiss. "Baby."

"Yeah, that's your baby," Cat said with a small laugh. "Are you giving him kisses?"

"Tisses."

"You're sweet sometimes, you know that?" she asked, pushing her daughter's hair out of her face.

"They're both so cute," Trina said. "I hope my kids are that cute."

"Are you working on that anytime soon?"

"I dunno," Trina said with a shrug. "Maybe sometimes soon. I know I'm young, but I don't wanna be in my thirties when I start having babies."

"What are you gonna do? Just hook up with some rando?"

"No, no. I've thought long and hard about this. If I don't meet the right guy within the next few years, I'm gonna go down to a clinic."

"A clinic?"

"Yeah. Get a procedure done. Sperm donor."

"Why not just adopt, Trina?"

"Because I want my own kids. I wanna carry them and give birth. You know what a beautiful experience that is."

"Yes, I do. But I also know it's a very painful and messy experience. Trina Vega doesn't do painful or messy."

"I can do an epidural."

"You could. Are you gonna eat or am I just gonna sit here with a tit out?" Cat asked as she twirled a finger around a curl on her daughter's head.

"Milk," Ashley said.

"Then eat."

Cat sighed, looking at Owen as he happily sucked away at her breast, his big brown eyes closed, drifting to sleep. "I can't believe he's already almost three months old. I don't want him to grow up."

"He's cute as a button," Trina said.

"Catey!" April shouted as she hurried into the house. "Jade and Beck were in an accident!"

"What?" Cat asked.

"They had Amber and Brandon with them, it's really bad Catey, we have to go now!"

Cat pulled both babies away from her breasts, pulling her bra back up. "What the hell am I supposed to do with the kids, April?"

"I'll stay here and keep them," Trina said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll call if anything goes on, just get to the hospital," she said as she took Owen from Cat and pulled Ashley into her lap.

* * *

"Mommy," Cat's voice cracked as she ran up to Grace.

Grace's arms wrapped around Cat and April, kissing their heads. "They're okay. They're beaten up, but they're okay."

"Beck?"

"I don't know honey. I'm not his mom so they won't tell me anything about him. We're waiting on Mr. and Mrs. Oliver to get here so we can get information on him."

"Can we see Jade and the kids?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna take you to Brandon and Amber first. They put them in the same room."

"I thought kids weren't supposed to have the same room because of the whole deal about some doctor giving the wrong patient medicine."

"I requested it and Amber's in a crib - they're different genders, they're not gonna get confused. Besides, we use label scanners here."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Cat said as Grace led the twins to Brandon and Amber's room.

"Cat!" Brandon said.

"Hi, baby," Cat said as she made her way to his bed, hugging him. "How do you feel, buddy?"

"My leg hurts but I'm okay."

"Good."

"I wanna see Jadey."

"You can when they release you, honey," Grace said. "Jade has to stay a little longer than you do, so you can visit her when they say you can go home."

"I wanna see her now."

"You can't right now sweetheart."

"Why not?"

"Because the doctors need you to stay in your room with Amber."

"I don't wanna stay with Amber, I wanna stay with Jadey."

"Brandon," Cat said, sitting on the edge of the little boy's bed. "You're Amber's big brother, right?"

"Yeah. I'm older than her."

"And big brothers have a really big job, don't they?"

"I dunno..."

"A big brother's job is to love and care and protect their baby sisters. You love Amber don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"You care about her, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"You want her to always be safe, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Would you fight the babadook to keep her safe?"

"Yeah."

"And if she was running into the street, you'd run after her and pull her out of the street wouldn't you?"

"Yeah. You could get hit by a car running into the street. She'd be flat as a pancake if that happened."

"Well, what if you're not in here with her and she climbs out of her crib and gets hurt somehow? You wanna be in here to make sure that doesn't happen, don't you?"

Brandon sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I don't want Amber to get hurt."

"Then you gotta stay here with her to keep her safe, bud."

Grace's pager went off and she looked at it for a few seconds. "It's Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. I'm gonna go talk to them real quick and I'll see about you girls seeing him. Will you stay with them for a few minutes?"

"Sure," April said.

Cat made her way over to Amber's crib and smiled, running her finger over the baby's cheek. "Hey, munchkin. I missed you."

Amber babbled, holding her arms out to Cat. The redhead reached into the crib and picked her up, careful of the IVs she was hooked up to. "Hi, baby," she said as she kissed the baby's cheek. "How you feelin', booger?"

"Mama," Amber said, resting her head on Cat's shoulder.

"Mama will be back in a minute. You wanna read a book? April can read you a book."

"Why do I have to read it?" April asked.

"Because I'm holding her."

"Then put her back."

"No, she needs cuddles. Just read the damn book."

"Read the damn book," April muttered. "Just read the book April, I have to cuddle the baby, April."

"Will you shut up? What's wrong with you?"

"I honestly think its the baby."

"You havin' a little bit of a breakdown right now?"

April sniffled. "Yeah, I hate it," her voice cracked.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 **Guest:** I'll probably end up making a sequel to Picking Up The Pieces, but I like to focus on a few stories at a time as far as categories go. I do have a new story up on my account that's a Hairspray story!

* * *

 _June 17th_

Cat walked into Beck's room, her hand covering her mouth the second she saw him. There was a breathing tube sticking out of his mouth, there were wires connected to him, there was a catheter bag, and there were brace bars sticking out of his legs. She whimpered and immediately turned around, her arms wrapping around April with a small sob.

April ran her hand over her sister's back. "Don't lose yourself already," she said.

"It looks a lot worse than it is, honey," Mrs. Oliver said. "The bars in his legs are to keep his bones in place until they can operate. The breathing tube is only there to protect his airway. It'll come out when they bring him out of the coma."

"Coma," Cat sobbed.

"He can hear everything we say, sweetheart. He wouldn't want you to be upset. He's okay."

"A coma is not okay," her voice quivered.

"Come on, Catey," April said, kissing her sister's head. "Calm down, okay? Beck is fine. He's alive."

"He's a vegetable right now."

"He has brain activity, honey," Mrs. Oliver said. "A lot of it. Which is really good. They have him in an induced coma, the coma isn't from the accident. They'll bring him out of it after his surgeries are complete so he's not in pain the whole time honey, I promise you he's alright right now. It looks a lot worse than it is, Cat."

Cat sniffled, whimpered as she let go of April and looked at Beck. "Can I... can I hug him?"

"Carefully."

Sniffling again, Cat slowly walked to Beck's bed, taking his hand into hers gently. "Beck..." she whispered. "It's Cat... and the baby. The new baby..."

"Um..." April said quietly. "Would it be okay with you to let her talk to him on her own?" she asked Mrs. Oliver.

"Absolutely," Mrs. Oliver said.

"Catey, we'll be right outside."

"Okay," Cat said.

She watched them leave before turning her attention back to Beck. "Beck... please, please be okay... Jade... she needs you," her voice cracked. "I need you. You're my big brother..."

Cat sniffled, watching the machines for a few seconds before looking at Beck again. "God, I'm so sorry you're going through this... It's not fair to you. Jade is really scared... her wrist is broken, but she's okay for the most part. Brandon and Amber are okay... Brandon really wants to see Jade and Amber's just in a cuddly mood," she said. "...I want you to know that none of this is your fault. Accidents happen. That's all this was. It was an accident."

A small twitch in Beck's hand made Cat flinch and she stared at the thumb that was now slowly rubbing her fingers. New tears welled up, her eyes scanning over the wrist restraints that were keeping his hands secured. She looked at his face, sniffling as his eyes fluttered open and she whimpered when he tried looking around.

Beck's arms tried to raise, but the restraints stopped him half way and he gagged at the tube down his throat.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, calm down," Cat said softly, sniffling as she kept hold of his hand while her free hand ran through his hair. "It's okay. Breathe. The tube is there to help you breathe. Blink once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'; do you want me to go get your mom?"

Beck blinked twice, attempting to shake his head.

"Okay. Just calm down. It's alright. Are you gonna leave the tube alone?"

Beck blinked once.

"Okay. Don't tell the nurse... but, I'm gonna take your restraints off so you can use my phone to text," Cat said as she took the restraints off. She took her phone out of her pocket and opened her notes, handing the phone to Beck. "Here. What do you wanna know?"

Beck typed slowly, but finally turned the phone around to show Cat. _Jade._

"Jade is okay," Cat said. "She has a broken wrist. She's really worried about you."

 _Brandon, Amber?_

"They're okay too."

 _Is Grace mad at me?_

"No. She's really, really happy you're all okay. She knows it was an accident. She knows you wouldn't do something like this on purpose."

 _Are you sure?_

"Positive."

 _Did you say you have a new baby? How long have I been out?_

Cat laughed a little. "Yeah, I did. It's only been a few hours. I'm pregnant."

 _You need to take a sex ed class._

"Excuse you, be nice to me."

 _Be nice to your body. You need a break._

Cat sighed and nodded. "I know... After this baby though... I think I'm done for good. I can't handle the two I have. Ashley's a brat, Owen is fussy all the time... but anyways... I'm gonna go get your mom okay? She's worried sick about you."

 _Okay. Tell April hi._

"I will. She'll come in, in a little bit. She won't leave without seeing you. If not today then tomorrow," she said, taking her phone and putting it in her pocket. She stood up and kissed his head. "I love you. You're gonna be just fine. You're Beck."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

 _June 30th_

"Ashley! You can't just run around in a hospital," Cat said, picking up her pace as she scooped Ashley up in her arms. "You little stinker, you have to stay with Mommy and Auntie."

"No," Ashley pointed to the floor.

"No," she said kissing her cheek.

Ashley whined and held her arms out to April, who rolled her eyes and took her niece, placing her on her hip. "Me holding you isn't any different than Mommy holding you."

"Well she thinks there is. Why are we down here? Beck's room is up in ICU."

"We're gonna see Jade first. She wanted to see the kids," she said, pushing Owen's stroller down the hall as they started walking again.

"How's she doing?"

"She's annoyed. They won't let her walk to the bathroom. She does anyways, but they want her using a bedpan and she basically said 'fuck that'. But she moves around really good, so that's good. It means she's healing."

"I wouldn't use a bedpan either, that's disgusting. Other people use those."

"They clean and sanitize them you idiot."

"Someone's ass has touched it, that's not okay."

"We all use the same toilet and we don't clean it after every single use."

"We're family."

"We use public bathrooms."

"Wrong, I do not use public bathrooms. It's disgusting."

"That's why you use toilet seat covers."

"Those things get stuck to your ass."

"Better than sitting in a stranger's vagina residue."

April scrunched her nose. "That's fucking disgusting, don't say that ever again."

"You're such a child," Cat said as she opened the door to Jade's room. "Guess who came to visit you, Aunt Jadeyyy."

"My brats!" Jade said, holding her arms out to Ashley. "Come here, troublemaker."

"Jadey," Ashley said as April placed her on the bed. "Owwie?" she asked, pointing to Jade's foot.

"Yeah, I got an owwie. I'm okay, though."

"You's otay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Ashley kissed Jade's cheek and sat next to her, leaning against her as she started sucking her thumb and twirling her hair around her chubby finger.

"She's gonna go to sleep," Cat said as she unbuckled Owen from his seat and kissed his cheek as he stretched his arms and drew his legs up. "You want him, Aunt Jadey?"

"Yes, I've missed baby cuddles," Jade said.

Cat handed Owen to her and sat in a chair, letting out a small breath as she placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm so sick of being sick to my stomach."

"Why are you sick to your stomach?"

"Morning sickness."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wish I was."

"Do you not know how babies are made?"

"Please don't lecture me, I've heard enough. I'm tired of hearing it. I know, I need to start using protection, I know I need to start waiting until my six weeks, I know I need to invest in birth control - I know. I've heard it all before. I heard it when I got pregnant with Owen. I don't need to hear the same damn thing over and over again, alright? I'm sick and tired of it."

"I was just -"

"Joking? Yeah, you always say that. I don't like those jokes. They piss me off. Just shut up about it, okay?"

"Fine, Jesus Christ..."

"Fuck," Ashley said.

"No," Jade said. "You don't say that word."

"Fuck."

"Stop."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Ashley April, that's not an okay word," Cat said.

"Fuck!"

Cat stood up and smacked Ashley's mouth, resulting in the toddler to start crying. "Mommy **and** Aunt Jadey said to stop! Now knock it off!"

Ashley let out a rack of sobs, holding her arms out to April. "Mama!"

"You're such a crybaby," April said, picking her up. "Stop saying bad words and Mommy won't smack you."

"Every time you say a bad word, Mommy's gonna smack your mouth so you better watch your damn mouth," Cat said.

"Well, at least this one can't talk," Jade said, kissing Owen's cheek. "Huh? You don't say bad words, do you buddy? You're a good boy, huh?" she asked in a baby voice.

"He's my golden child."

"You haven't had the new one yet."

"The new one is gonna be April, just worse."

"Um, how do you know that?" April asked. "It could be just like you and end up knocked up or getting someone knocked up in high school."

"No, that's gonna be Ashley, but I swear to God if you get pregnant at sixteen I'll beat your ass," Cat said, kissing Ashley's cheek, only to get pushed away. "Oh, I see. I was gonna give you milk, but if you're gonna be like that then I won't."

"Milk," Ashley said, holding her arms out to Cat.

"Such a titty baby," she said with a small laugh as she sat down, kissing Ashley's cheek again.

"You made her that way," Jade said.

"Yeah, it's bad," Cat said as she pulled her tank top down and unclipped her bra, Ashley immediately sucking on her breast as she sat straddling Cat's leg. "Really? You couldn't wait two seconds so I could hold you more comfortably?"

"Apparently not, Momma."

"She must be comfortable enough," April said. "She does it with me too."

"I'd rather just lay her down," Cat said.

"She doesn't care what position she's in as long as she gets the tit."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

 _July 4th_

"Come on, Ash," Cat said, carrying Owen out to the apartment complex's front yard. "Hey, hey, no," she said, pulling Ashley away from a family as she tried to pick up a lighter. "Sorry, she's just curious."

"Not a problem Cat, she's fine," the woman said.

"Come on, let's go get Daddy."

"Dada," Ashley said.

"Yeah, go get him. He's over there with Aunt Sammy, come on let's go."

Ashley started running ahead, or at least running as well as a one-year-old could, and Cat followed behind, kissing Robbie's cheek. "Hi, Daddy," Cat said.

"Hi, Mommy."

"I'm a little worried Ash is gonna freak out about the noise."

"She'll be fine. If she gets scared, we'll figure it out."

"Cat, can we bring Ashley to our spot?" Chloe asked as she ran up to them.

"Sure, for a little bit. Keep a good eye on her though, she's running now and she'll run off," Cat said.

"Okay. Come on, Ashley, wanna blow some bubbles?"

As Chloe picked Ashley up and walked to her own mother, Cat let out a small breath when she caught sight of April crouching against the building.

"Take him, April's sick," Cat said, handing Owen to Robbie and jogging her way over to April, managing to hold her sister's hair back just before she started vomiting. Her hand ran over April's back soothingly until she was finished throwing up. "Are you okay?"

April nodded, sniffling and leaning against the wall. "I hate this. I don't know how you've dealt with this twice and willingly going through it a third, this fucking sucks."

"Yeah, it does. Pregnancy sucks sometimes. But you should be pretty much over the morning sickness, you're officially in your second trimester, you're only four months away from meeting your baby. That's exciting."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"Are you having doubts in keeping it?"

"I'm eighteen years old, of course I'm having doubts."

"It's normal."

"It's normal to resent your baby? It's normal to hate your child? It's normal to want to just... make it go away because it's the reason things are so fucking weird between you and your best friend and your sister?"

"April..."

"What?"

"I... Why are things weird?"

"I slept with your **boyfriend**."

"I know that... And I've forgiven both of you for it."

"I'd never forgive you if you slept with my boyfriend. Let alone got pregnant by him."

"Good thing you don't have a boyfriend and I don't sleep around."

April sniffled, staying quiet for a few seconds.

"April, this baby... is not a burden. It will not be a painful reminder that my sister and my boyfriend had sex. It's not going to cause any conflict. This baby is my niece or nephew and I'll love him or her unconditionally, no matter what. I'll love you unconditionally. You're my sister. If you need help, I can help you. You've done so much for me and my babies, I can never fully repay you or thank you, but I can try to be just as good an aunt to your baby as you are a mom to mine. We're all in this together, okay?"

"You sound like a Disney movie."

Cat laughed a little and kissed April's cheek. "We're all going to be here for you and this baby. You're family. We're all family, family helps family."

"Family doesn't betray their sister and their girlfriends."

"Family makes bad decisions sometimes. But family is always there."

"You should hate my guts."

"I hate what you did. But I can't hate you. You're my sister."

"You're a better person than me..."

"We all knew that," Cat joked.

* * *

"Hello, my handsome," Cat said, kissing Owen's nose. "You're awful happy tonight, did you like the fireworks?"

"I think it's more that he was on your tit the entire time so he's full," April said.

"Is that what it is? Are you just so happy because you're full?"

Owen grinned and gurgled, shoving his hands in his mouth.

"Yeah? That's what it is?"

His tiny feet kicked and he babbled, blowing spit bubbles.

Cat giggled and kissed him again, laying him against her shoulder. "I'm glad you're so happy buddy, but it's bedtime. I know it's gonna piss you off, but you gotta go night night."

"You're gonna piss him off now," April said, sitting next to her.

"He'll get over it. I'll just pop a tit in his mouth until he passes out," she said, rocking gently as she patted Owen's diaper. "He's not even fussing, he has no idea what's going on right now."

"She's trying to put you to sleep, dude. Tell her 'no'. Fight her, come on, you got this, you'll win."

"Tell Auntie that Mommy knows all the tricks in the book to make you sleep and if she wants to learn them for your new brother or sister, she'll be nice."

April scrunched her nose. "Fine. I don't want a grumpy baby."

"It's your kid, it's gonna end up grumpy."

"Mommy, you're being summoned," Robbie said as he walked into the living room with a crying Ashley.

"Is she not wanting to go down?"

"She's a little warm. I gave he tylenol, but she's asking for you."

"Mama!" Ashley sobbed, holding her arms out.

"Alright, hold on. Auntie, you wanna put mister to sleep?"

"Sure," April said.

Cat handed Owen to April and she stood up, walking to Robbie and taking Ashley, kissing her forehead. "Ooh. You are warm."

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on," Robbie said.

"She could just be teething. I'm gonna take her to our room so she doesn't keep Owen awake," she said, making her way to their bedroom. She made her way to the bathroom and turned on the bath, sitting on her edge of the tub and feeling Ashley's body. "You're pretty warm, baby girl. Do you feel icky?"

Ashley sobbed, coughing and Cat sighed, kissing her daughter's head. "I know, baby. Mommy's gonna try to make it better, okay?"

Cat took Ashley's clothes and diaper off, and stood her up. "Stand right there, let Mommy get undressed and we'll take a bath okay?" During the thirty seconds it took Cat to undress, Ashley ended up vomiting. "Robbie! Come in here!" she called out, picking Ashley up. "It's okay. I know you don't feel good," she said as the toddler kept crying.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked as he appeared at the door way.

"She just threw up, I need you to clean it up for me so I can get her in the tub. I'm gonna see if it'll cool her down."

"Okay. Are we gonna call the doctor?"

"Office isn't open. If we have to, we'll take her to the emergency room," Cat said as she got into the tub and sat Ashley in her lap. She scooped some of the water in her hand and poured it over Ashley's skin, spreading it around on her body to cool her down. Ashley's screaming got worse and louder and Cat's eyes filled with tears in frustration. "I know, Ash... Mommy doesn't know what to do so we gotta figure it out on our own. You'll feel better soon, baby," she said, spreading the water on Ashley's belly. That's when Ashley screamed louder and pushed Cat's hand away as if she'd just been burned. "Does that hurt?" Cat ask, barely brushing her hand over her stomach again, only for Ashley to push her away and keep screaming. "Robbie, it's her stomach. I think it's her appendix, we need to get to the hospital."

"I'll get the car ready."

"Ask April to keep Owen, I'll call Grace."

* * *

"How long's she been like this?" Grace asked.

"Couple hours at the most," Cat said. "Please tell me she's gonna be okay. It's just appendicitis, right?"

"Right. But appendicitis can be dangerous and fatal. If it bursts, I couldn't tell you whether it would be a good or bad outcome in the end."

Tears slid down her face, sniffling. "Why aren't they prepping her for surgery then?"

"They're going to any minute now, but we're waiting on Dr. Graham. She's the pediatric surgeon here and she'll take great care of Ashley, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Hey, baby girl," Grace said, running her finger over Ashley's cheek. "The doctors are gonna make your tummy feel all better, okay? I know it hurts right now, but it'll be better soon. Grandma loves you. You be a big girl, okay? Stay strong for me," she said as she kissed the baby's cheek. "I love you, kiddo."

"She loves you too."

"What are you doing with my patient, West?" a doctor asked as she walked into the room.

"She's my granddaughter," Grace said.

"Then step away, family's not supposed to treat family."

"She wasn't treating her," Cat said. "She was loving on her."

"And who are you?"

"Your patient's mother. Keep being a bitch, I'll have your degree on my mantle."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

 _July 5th_

"How's she doing?" Grace asked as she walked into Ashley's hospital room.

"Good," Cat said, keeping her eyes on Ashley as she nursed.

"Is she feeding alright?"

"Yeah. She's keeping it down. I'm just glad she's not screaming and crying anymore."

"Me, too," Grace said as she crouched next to the rocking chair and kissing Ashley's head. "Hey, baby. Do you feel better now?"

"She seems so different. It's weird."

"Different how?"

"Just... in a better mood in general. I mean, not just because her belly doesn't hurt, but something just like... changed her. She's usually bratty even when she's feeling okay."

"Owen's not here. She's jealous with him."

"That's true. Are you in a good mood because Bubba's not here?"

Ashley grunted, placing her hand over Cat's mouth, making her mother and Grace laugh.

Cat kissed her hand and removed it from her mouth. "Are you telling me to stop talking, you little stinker?"

"Dr. West, why are you with my patient again?" Dr. Graham asked as she walked into the room.

"I'm just checking on her," Grace said.

"I can do my own checking up. I'm her doctor."

"Not for long if you keep being a bitch to my mother. She's her grandmother, she's allowed to be around my child," Cat said.

"I'm the best pediatric surgeon in this hospital."

"She doesn't need surgery anymore, so you can leave now."

"How old are you, Miss Valentine?"

"Eighteen, not that it's your business."

"Hm. You young mothers always think you know what's best for you kids when you're just kids yourself. You don't know the first thing about anything."

"Cool it," Grace said.

"I wasn't talking to you. And why is she eating? I haven't cleared her to eat."

"She was hungry, so I'm feeding her," Cat said. "And don't you dare say I should have waited. It's been over twelve hours since she's eaten anything, that's too long for a baby to be hungry."

"It wouldn't have killed her."

"I don't care. She's my child, I'm not going to let her starve."

"Miss Valentine, you have no idea what this child has been through."

"I don't? I had my appendix out five years ago. I know what she's going through. She needs to be comforted, and nursing comforts her and feeds her, so I'm killing two birds with one stone."

"I'd like to assess her to see what caused her appendicitis. Since you're so young, I'd like to test her for any disorders or other illnesses."

"Listen, lady. I know damn well that appendicitis doesn't happen just because someone's born to a young mother. And she's been tested already, I had all of that done when she was born. She's got a clean bill of health."

"No one knows what causes appendicitis."

"It happens when the appendix is blocked by poop, a foreign body, or cancer, possibly even infection. If you don't know those basic causes then I don't want you to be my child's doctor."

"I'd like to find out why she got it."

"She's been constipated the last few days. That's what caused it. Now get the fuck out of my daughter's room before I go searching for the Chief."

"Miss Valentine -"

"Get out."

Dr. Graham scoffed and turned around, walking out of the room before Cat looked back down to Ashley, running her hand over her curls.

"I'm sorry your doctor's such a bitch," she said. "She's not gonna be your doctor anymore."

"We all hate her with a passion," Grace said. "She's the best pediatric surgeon, but she's a horrible person in general."

"I'd like to kick her mother in the throat for creating that monster. Who is she to judge me? To blame me for a fucking appendix?"

"She's on a high horse."

"Well I just knocked her off of it, hopefully she's paralyzed."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 **A/N:** I know this story has been dramatic as fuck all, but there's still more drama ahead before it calms down! Also, I know some of you will ask what 'was clear' means, and it's basically 10-4, but when I was a dispatcher we said 'was clear' because our chief hated 10-4. So it was the only 10-code banned from our station XD

* * *

 _July 31st_

Cat laughed as Holly Vega threw rose petals at her. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You rigged my car," Holly said.

"You gave my extra hours to the new girl."

"I don't know why I put up with you."

"You love me, we have a kinship."

"Yeah, yeah - where's the kids? You promised you'd bring them today."

"Robbie's gonna bring them by. Ashley was still sleeping and April wanted to feed Owen because her boobs were about to burst."

"Your sister breastfeeds your baby?" the new girl, Tracy asked.

"Yep."

"That's kinda gross."

"No it's not. My kids are breastfed. I work. I'm not there to nurse them so my sister does it for me. It helps all of us out. The babies don't starve, my sister's boobs don't explode, I know my children are being taken care of, and my fiancee and roommate don't have to deal with bananas being thrown at them because they don't have to feed them because my sister does it instead."

"That's still gross. You know they're sucking on her tits right?"

"Language," Holly said.

Cat rolled her eyes. "You know that's how babies breastfeed right?" she mocked. "Mind your business."

"You put it out there."

"I was talking to Holly."

"Whatever."

"Whatever. Have you finished your training yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I was on a break."

"You're not on a break now, so get to the back at finish those videos. You don't get to work until you're trained and I'm the trainer, so I say when you're ready to work."

Tracy stared at Holly. "Seriously? This is what I have to put up with?"

"She's my best employee. She's in charge, I just own the business," Holly said.

"That's pretty bullshit," she said as she walked to the back.

"She's not gonna last," Cat said. "She's a waste of time."

"Give her a chance. After she's trained, see how she does. If she still sucks, then I'll get rid of her. I'll even let you do the honors."

"I hope she stays terrible."

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Cat said as she sat in a rolling chair and spun it around.

"Get untired, we're gonna be busy tonight," David Vega said.

"Actually, it's been pretty quiet," a dispatcher in training said, causing David and Cat to gasp.

"You did not just say that," Cat said.

"We're gonna be so busy now," David said as he walked out of the call room.

"Yeah, I was hoping for a calm night, thanks a lot Derek," she said, throwing a paper ball at him.

"What? What did I say?" Derek asked.

"You said 'quiet'. Now it's gonna go nuts."

"No it's not."

Just then, several phones started ringing and Cat narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll get you back for this," she said before picking up a phone. "911, what's the location of your emergency?" she asked.

 _"1545 Sherwood Avenue, my son's not breathing,"_ Tori's voice said hurriedly through sobs.

"Dispatching an ambulance now, Tori - it's Cat. Someone will be there soon, okay?" she said before pressing a button on a radio. "LAPD to Shaefer, I have a medical emergency."

 _"Please hurry Cat, he's turning blue!"_

"Check his throat for anything he's choking on."

 _"I already did!"_

"Do you know CPR?"

 _"Yes."_

"Start it and stay on the phone with me."

 _"LAPD, this is Shaefer Unit 439, what's your emergency?"_ the radio said.

Cat pressed the button again. "Five-year-old male isn't breathing, mom can't see a blockage in his airway and I advised her to start CPR. Address is 1545 Sherwood avenue, little boy's name is Tyler, approximately 45 pounds and just over three feet."

 _"Shaefer Unit 439 is en route, ETA four minutes, we're just around the corner."_

"Was clear," she said before going back to the phone. "Tori, the ambulance is on their way, they'll be there in about four minutes. I'm gonna hand the phone to my trainee and I'm gonna get your dad and we'll head to the house."

 _"Please hurry, I don't - I don't know what to do, CPR isn't working!"_ Tori sobbed.

"Stay calm, alright? I'm gonna hand the phone over now, I'll call Danny on the way to the house," she said before handing the phone to Derek. "That's one of my best friends on the phone, you keep her on the phone until you hear the ambulance or me or Officer Vega tell you to hang up."

"What if we get another 911 call?" Derek asked.

"You can answer more than one line, there are three phones. Keep track of them," Cat said as she got up and ran out of the dispatch room, to David's office. "We gotta go, that call was Tori and Tyler's not breathing. An ambulance is on the way."

David got up immediately and ran the entire way out of the building to his patrol car, Cat close behind him. As soon as they were in the car, he put his lights and sirens on and pushed on the gas.

Cat pulled her phone out and dialed Danny's number, holding the phone to her ear.

 _"Hello?"_ Danny asked.

"It's Cat."

 _"Uh... hi?"_

"Get to Tori's house immediately, Tyler's not breathing."

 _"What?"_

"Tyler's not breathing, we got an ambulance on the way to the house, get to Tori's place now."

 _"I'm on my way."_

Cat hung her phone up and sighed, watching as cars pulled over and they sped past them, going through stop signs and traffic lights. "Yanno, if I were to go through all these road signs, Clarke would ticket me, emergency or not."

"Clarke's an asshole, don't worry about him," David said.

"We really need to talk to him about talking so fast, I can't understand a damn word he says."

"I've already talked to him, he's still doing it?"

"Every time he keys in on the radio."

"I'll talk to him again. I can't just fire him for speaking fast though."

"I'm not asking you to fire him. I'd like for him to be fired, but on his own terms. But it is important that I can understand what he's saying so I don't get information wrong. When he's running tags, I can't tell his Zebra from his Tom."

"That's pretty sad, they sound nothing alike."

"You see my dilemma."

* * *

"Tori, he's gonna be fine," Cat said as she sat next to her friend and handed her a water bottle. "I promise."

"I don't understand what happened," Tori's voice cracked. "He was perfectly fine. He was playing. He wasn't eating or drinking, there was nothing near him, he knows what's okay to put in his mouth, I don't know what happened."

"He's a kid. Kids do stupid stuff, whether they know right from wrong. Ashley's constantly taking Owen's binky even though I spank her for it."

"She's a baby, she's not a five-year-old that knows better."

"I know..." Cat sighed and pulled Tori in for a hug. "They're gonna come out any second and tell us what's going on."

"Miss Vega," Dr. Graham said as she walking into the lobby.

Cat rolled her eyes as they pulled away from the hug. "Great. You."

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am."

"Miss Vega," Dr. Graham said, turning her attention to Tori.

"Please tell me he's okay," Tori's voice cracked.

"Well, there's a blockage in his throat."

"No, I - I checked, there's nothing there."

"He swallowed a marble. It's stuck in his trachea."

"What?"

"We're going to have to operate."

"Oh my god..."

"You can't just use a scope and one of those grabby things to pull it out?" Cat asked.

"I'm afraid not. But, the incision won't be large. It's not a large marble, so the incision will only be about a half-inch long. But we have to get him into surgery quickly, he's not getting much oxygen to his brain and I'm afraid the lack he's already had may have already had some side effects."

"Side effects like what?"

"I'll explain after the surgery. It won't take long. I'll let you know how it goes," she said before walking away.

"My baby..." Tori whimpered.

"He's gonna be fine. I don't like that doctor because she's a judgmental bitch, but she's an amazing surgeon. She's the one that operated on Ashley. She's great at what she does."

"I don't want someone mean working on my baby."

"She's mean, but she's the best in peds. Tyler's gonna be fine," Cat's voice cracked as she held Tori's hand. "I don't make promises. But I promise you that Tyler will be fine. You heard what she said. It's an easy surgery."

Tori sniffled. "You promise?"

"I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Hey guys! I've been watching a LOT of Grey's Anatomy, so I have some inspiration for another story as well, which will hopefully have the first chapter up sometime tonight! Stay on the lookout for it!

* * *

 _July 31st_

"Miss Vega," Dr. Graham said as she walked into the waiting room.

"Please tell me he's okay," Tori said as she and Cat stood up.

"He's fine. He's out of surgery, we got the marble out. He'll have a scar on his neck for a while, but it's possible that it'll fade out with age."

"I'm not worried about a scar, I'm worried about my son."

"He's fine, Miss Vega. He's in post-op right now so he's not awake yet, but I'll have a nurse escort you to his room in just a few minutes so you can be there when he wakes up."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Miss Vega. Miss Valentine, may I speak with you?"

Cat and Tori looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Uh... Yeah, sure," Cat said as she followed her. "Um... What's this all about?" she asked once they were in an empty corner.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted during your daughter's stay in the hospital," Dr. Graham said.

"Oh..."

"It's never an excuse, but it was a bad day for me."

"We all have bad days, I can't hold that against you."

"My daughter died that morning."

Cat's heart sank and her eyes got sad, not knowing what to say.

"So, when I got put on your daughter's case, it upset me. It made me mad that you're so young and you have a healthy, beautiful little girl, while my own was sitting in our morgue just two floors below us. So, I'm sorry that I acted the way I did."

"I'm... I'm so sorry, that couldn't have been easy. May I ask... what took her?"

"Cancer. She'd been fighting it since she was two. She made it to seven."

"I'm sorry... What was her name?"

"Ashley," Dr. Graham said with a sad smile.

"Oh... God, that must have made it even harder."

"It did. But, I'm sorry. And I'm glad we caught your little girl's appendicitis on time because right after I clamped it, it burst. Had it burst while it was still inside of her, she would have died. It was that bad."

Cat's eyes filled with tears. "I... I almost didn't bring her in."

"But you did. And we caught it. And the fact that you knew what it was beforehand, that was good. While I have you here, I'd like you to bring her in sometime this week so I can get a good look at how she's healing. Has she been acting any differently?"

"She did for a while, but she's back to her normal bratty, jealous self."

"Good. I have other patients to check on, but a nurse will be out shortly to let your friend see her son."

"Okay. Thank you."

As Dr. Graham left, Cat walked back over to Tori and sat next to her. "He's fine, Tor... He's okay now."

Tori sniffled and ran her hand through her hair. "He swallowed a marble... why would he do that?"

"He's five. Kids do stupid shit. Has Danny contacted you? I called him when me and your dad were on our way to the house."

"No. Where is my dad?"

"He had to run back to the station to swap shifts, but he'll be back. Are you gonna call Danny?"

"No. He should have been here if he was gonna come."

"I'll call him..." she said as she got up and walked to the corner of the room. She sighed and dialed Danny's number, tapping her nails together as it rang.

 _"Hello,"_ Danny said.

"Where the fuck are you?"

 _"Traffic. I'm on the freeway, about a mile from the exit for the hospital but something happened up ahead and traffic is slow, but I'm on my way."_

"You better be."

 _"I am. Hows Tyler?"_

"He just got out of surgery."

 _"Surgery?"_

"He swallowed a marble and they had to open his throat."

 _"Oh my god, is he okay?"_

"He's alright. He's in post-op right now, but he's good. The surgeon that worked on him worked on Ashley's appendix, she's really great."

 _"How's Tori?"_

"A fucking mess."

 _"I figured... Look, just tell her I'll be here as soon as I can. Traffic's been at stand still for ten minutes and ever since you called me, I've been on the freeway, so it's been pretty bad. I'll be there soon."_

"Fine."

Cat sighed and hung up, walking back over to Tori. "There's traffic on the freeway. They're not moving. But he's on his way, he's just stuck."

"If he's not here in ten minutes he's never seeing Tyler again," Tori said with a raspy voice.

"You can't do that."

"He's not here for his son!"

"He's stuck in traffic on the fucking highway! There's nothing he can do about that! We just have to wait for him, he's trying!"

"This is his fault..."

"How?"

"He's the one that got him the damn marbles. I told him it wasn't a good idea."

"This isn't anybody's fault, Tori. Tyler put that marble in his mouth on his own terms. And Danny wasn't even with you guys. It was just you and Tyler. You can't put the blame on Daniel when you were supposed to be watching your son."

Tori looked at Cat for a few seconds. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"In retrospect, yes. Because you obviously weren't watching him. But it wasn't like you shoved it down his throat, you just... You were just out of the room at the wrong time. That happens, Tori. It happens to all of us."

"Who's all of us?"

"Parents."

"Not every parent's child swallows a fucking marble."

"No, but all kids do stupid shit and all of us have the incident where we weren't watching them and they got hurt. It happens, Tori. It happens to all of us. Owen? Yeah, sweet, precious baby Owen? I put him on the couch because he was asleep. I went to pee, I come back two minutes later and he's on the floor. The floor. He rolled off the couch. And it was because I wasn't watching him, but I didn't know he could roll over yet. So in retrospect, it's my fault - but it's not at the same time because shit like that happens."

Tori sniffled and shook her head. "I just want my baby... I want my baby..."

* * *

Cat sighed, laying next to Robbie in bed, kicking her shoes off. "Baby..." she said, nudging him. "I'm home."

"Kay," Robbie muttered. "How's Tyler?"

"He's good. He swallowed a marble. Had to have surgery on his throat to get it out, but he'll make a full recovery. His surgeon was Dr. Graham."

"That bitch?"

"She apologized."

"Still a bitch."

"No. She was like that because -"

"She's a bitch."

"Her daughter died the day of Ashley's appendectomy," Cat snapped. "Her child died. She was two floors below us in a fucking freezer. She was grieving. How would you react if we lost our baby? One of our kids? Huh?"

"I don't -"

"You'd probably lash out and grieve, right? You damn sure wouldn't get off your ass and go back to work the same day your kid died, would you? No, you'd be right here, in bed, wallowing in despair. Dr. Graham watched her baby die, and then performed an appendectomy two hours later. You wouldn't have been able to do that. So calling her a bitch when she was grieving, that's just - it's mean."

"Cat -"

"Just go to sleep," she said, turning over.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

 _August 18th_

"Ash, let Bubba sleep," Cat said. "He doesn't feel good."

"No good?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, he feels icky. Leave him alone today, you can play with him when he feels better."

"Baby no good."

"Baby doesn't feel good. Are you hungry?"

"Milk!"

"No, not right now. You can eat actual food right now, we'll nurse later," Cat said as she picked Ashley up and placed her in her high chair. "You want a banana or an apple?"

"Nanas!"

"Nanas it is," she said as she took the peel off of a banana and broke part of it off, handing it to Ashley. "Max, Chloe, Darby!" she called out. "If you're hungry, come get a snack before your mom gets here!"

"I'm not hungry, Darby is, and Chloe won't come out of the bathroom," Max said as he walked into the kitchen with Darby behind him.

"You want a banana, Darby?"

"Banana," Darby said.

Cat handed the other half of the banana to Darby. "Why won't she come out of the bathroom?"

"I dunno," Max said. "She's crying. She won't tell me what's wrong."

"Watch the babies, I'll talk to her."

Cat walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Chloe? It's Cat. Can I come in?"

"Yeah..." Chloe said.

Cat walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding and I don't know what happened."

"Bleeding?"

"Yeah, from my forbidden zone."

Cat laughed a little. "Honey, that's your period."

"So I'm not dying?"

"No. It's normal. It happens to every girl," Cat said, getting into a drawer and pulling out a pad. "You're gonna use one of these."

"What's that?"

"It's a pad. Did you bleed through your underwear?"

"A little."

"I'll get you a pair of mine. Stay here."

A few minutes later, Cat walked back into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath tub. "Alright. It's simple. First of all, get out of those underwear and I'll wash them so they're here the next time you come over," she said as she opened the pad. "The sticky side goes down. Then make sure you fold the wings under, cause they help keep them in place," she said, showing Chloe how to apply the pad. "And you just put 'em on and you're good to go, but you still have to change it a couple times a day cause you don't wanna wear the same pad all day. It'll irritate you and make you itchy because it's dirty, you wanna have a clean one. You don't have to change it every time you go to the bathroom unless you have a heavy flow, and you won't know if you do or not until you use this for the first time."

"But if I'm bleeding all over the place, I won't be clean at all," Chloe said.

"That's where these bad boys come in," she said as she took out a package of feminine wipes. "They're wipes, but they're specifically for this reason. They keep you clean. So every time you use the bathroom or you go to change the pad, then use these. I'm gonna send this stuff home with you so you have them and you and your mom can figure out what brand works best for you."

"There's different brands?"

"Yeah. There's different products for your period, there's pads, there's cups, there's tampons. There's a variety."

"What's a tampon?"

Cat got into the drawer and pulled a tampon out, opening it. "This tube goes inside of you. And then you push on this smaller part and..." she said, pushing the insert so the tampon came out of the tube. "And then the tampon is in and it soaks up the blood."

"Inside of me? Like... sex?" she whispered.

Cat laughed. "Uh... well, not necessarily. It just has to be in. And a lot of girls prefer tampons, but you're just starting out so you should just use the pads. But, you can take a couple of these home with you and if your mom feels comfortable showing you how to do it, then you're set. So, I'm gonna let you change and get cleaned up and I'll be in the kitchen," she said as she put a few tampons in the pads package. "Did you want a snack before your mom gets here?"

"No thanks. This whole period thing kinda made me lose my appetite."

Cat chuckled and stood up. "Take your time."

As she walked out of the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and walked back to the kitchen / living room, smiling when she saw the kids' mom already arrived. "Hi, Melinda."

"Hi. Max said Chloe was upset," Melinda said.

"Oh. Well, she started her period. So she's getting cleaned up."

"Oh, my baby."

"Yeah, she's a little freaked out. But, I showed her how to use a pad, and I gave her a bag of them that I'm not gonna use, so she's all set. She got curious about the tampons so I explained them and gave her a couple so you could have a more in depth conversation with her later, cause I haven't had to use them in two years so I'm a little rusty myself."

"Well, thank you. I'm glad you were here to explain it to her. I dunno if I'd trust Sam with that kind of responsibility."

"Yeah, she's never gonna have that talk with my kids, so good call," Cat said with a small laugh.

"Alright, well... I'm gonna go get the car started and get Darby all situated, will you have her meet us once she's done?"

"Absolutely. Bye, Darby, be good for mom okay?" she said as the toddler hugged her legs as she patted his back.

"Kay kay," Darby said.

As Melinda and the boys left, Cat scrunched her nose at Ashley, who was now just smashing her banana into mush. "April, we don't play with our food, we eat it."

"Eat," Ashley said.

"Yeah, eat it."

"Milk."

"No."

"Milk!"

"You can have a sippy cup of milk, but you're not nursing until later, so get over it," she said as she walked to the cupboard and got a sippy cup.

"Did I hear my mom?" Chloe asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she wanted to get Darby strapped in so she's at the car."

"Okay. Thanks for earlier. I was freaking out."

"Anytime, kiddo."

"See ya."

"See ya," Cat said as Chloe left the house. She quickly got some milk poured into the sippy cup and the lid screwed on, sitting it on Ashley's high chair tray. "Where's your daddy at today, huh? Is he job searching?"

"Dada," Ashley said.

"Yeah, where's Daddy?"

"Seriously, where is Daddy cause I have a bone to pick with him," April said as she walked into the living room with a scowl.

"What did he do this time?"

"He impregnated me with a child that doesn't fucking sit still."

"You can't blame that on him, my kids weren't very kicky. Baby gets it from you, not Robbie."

"I don't care, I'm blaming him."

"How's our baby doing today anyways? Besides kicking."

"I don't know, I'm not in the womb. Hey kid, is it a life of luxury in there?" April asked, tapping her stomach. "Surely not, it's all cramped up and shit."

"Do you talk to it?"

"Uh, no? It doesn't talk to me."

Cat rolled her eyes. "I don't know why not, you talk to mine and talked to Ashley and Owen all the time."

"That's just to annoy you, not for their benefit," April said as she sat on the couch. "I'm so tired of this whole pregnancy thing. I can't wait for it to come out."

"Three more months," she said as she sat next to her sister, running her hand over her stomach. "Hi, baby, I love you."

"Don't talk to it, you'll wake it up."

"I love you sooo much," she said, kissing April's stomach.

"Catey."

"I can't wait to meet you. I can't wait to hold you and kiss you and squeeze you and spoil you rotten like your mommy does to your brother and sister. You're gonna have so much fun with us."

"God damn you," April said, thumping Cat's head. "Thanks a lot, it was sleeping until your shrill voice woke it up."

"Now you know how I feel," she said as she sat up.

"Shut up."

"Mama," Ashley said, holding her arms up.

"No, finish eating."

"No, Mama!"

"Finish eating like your actual Mama told you to do," April said.

Ashley crossed her arms pouting and the twins laughed.

"She gets that from you," Cat said.

"Does not, you're the dramatic one," April said.

"No, that's you. She gets the singing from me, but all that drama stuff, that's all you, Mama."

"Stop calling me that, I'm not her mom."

"She can't say Auntie yet, be nice to her, don't hurt her feelings."

"If you keep referring to me as Mama, she'll call me that for the rest of her life."

"Why's that so bad? I don't mind it. I think it's great."

"It's gonna bother you eventually."

"If it was gonna bother me, it would have already and it doesn't. I mean, think about it - all of our kids, all four of 'em. They're all siblings and cousins. And - and that sounds terrible. But I mean, it's not right? It's... it's strange, but our babies are gonna be the best of friends because of all of this. They're gonna know all of us as Mama and Dada and Aunt Sam."

"Mama," Ashley whined, holding her arms out.

"Oh my god," Cat muttered, getting up from the couch. "Yes, Miss Ashley?"

"Milk."

"Milk," she said, tapping the sippy cup.

"Milk?"

"There's milk in your cup, drink it."

Ashley picked her cup up and started drinking out of it, before resting her head on the back of her high chair, twirling her finger around a curl.

"See? It's yummy."

"Milk."

"Yeah," Cat said as she took Ashley out of the high chair. She walked back over to the couch and sat next to April, letting Ashley sit in her lap and lean against her, still sucking away at the cup. "See, it's not that bad. It's better for you anyways."

"That's a lie and you know it," April said. "Breast milk never stops being nutritious."

"No, but past a certain age, it won't do anything extra for her. It won't keep strengthening those areas. She only nurses for pleasure now, not because she needs the nutrients. Owen still needs them, but Ashley doesn't."

"I love you, monkey butt," she said, poking Ashley's side.

"Mama!" Ashley whined, pushing April's hand away.

"Don't yell at me, jerk face. Mama won't give you milk, but I will cause my boobs hurt all the time."

"Milk?"

"Milk is right here," Cat said, putting the cup back in Ashley's mouth. "You can use Owen as your little tit bag, I wanna get this one off the boob cause I'm not breastfeeding three kids at once."

"Well, you're no fun."

"My nipples will fall off."

"They will not."

"I'll make it happen just to have my tits back."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

* * *

 _November 16th_

Cat's eyes opened quickly after hearing a thump. She looked at Robbie, who was sleeping and nudged him with her elbow. "Babe."

Robbie groaned. "What..."

"I heard something."

"It's nothing, go back to sleep."

"Go check."

"Cat."

"Robert."

Robbie sighed and threw the covers off of him, putting his boxers on before making his way out of their bedroom. That's when he saw April on her knees, holding on to the wall and a small end table knocked over. "Oh my god - did you fall?" he asked, hurrying over to her.

"No," April whined, leaning against the wall. "I tried to lean on the table but I knocked it over so I just did the next easiest thing."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm in pain," her voice cracked.

"What is it?"

"I think I'm in labor. My stomach is really hard and I keep getting these really bad cramps, I don't know what to do."

"Cat! It's April!" Robbie called out.

Cat was in the hallway, dressed in a long t-shirt to conceal her nakedness. "What happened, are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"She thinks she's in labor, she's getting contractions."

"Well, it's about time, she's almost a week overdue. She was due on the eleventh."

"What do we do?"

"Home birth or hospital, April? Pick one and pick it now."

"I don't know," April whimpered, leaning against Robbie.

"You need to decide. Mom's hands up your vagina, or a complete stranger."

"Mom. Hurry, I feel weird down there."

"Get those under pads and get them layered on her bed, then help her get up there, I'll bet you anything she's starting to crown."

"I feel like I need to push," April said as Robbie helped her hold on to the wall and rushed to the bathroom.

"Don't push. Not until I say so, I'm gonna call Mom right now."

"Hurry."

Cat went back to her bedroom and immediately called Grace, fidgetting as she waited for her to answer.

"Hello," Grace said with a tired voice.

"April's in labor."

"I'm on my way. Was her water broken yet?"

"I don't think so, she's just having contractions right now."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Cat hung up with her and made her way back to the hall. "Come on, get up," she said, holding her hand out.

April took Cat's hand and stood up with a grunt, breathing heavily. "Oh god, please tell me it's not this painful through the whole thing."

"It just gets worse from here, baby girl. Let's get you back to your bed, I promise you'll be more comfortable there. What were you doing out in the hall?" she asked as she slowly led April into her bedroom.

"I was trying to get to you, but I got a contraction and I went down."

"Are you done yet? She needs to sit down," she said as Robbie placed another under pad on the bed.

"Yeah, I just finished," Robbie said.

April gasped as she felt a gush of fluid, followed by Cat, whose feet were splashed with the amniotic fluid.

"Ew," April whimpered.

"Okay, you're okay. It was just your water, that's good. It means things are moving along. The bad thing is, it means you're gonna feel a lot of pressure soon, but I still need you to not push, okay? Not until Mom gets here," Cat said as she walked herself and her sister around the mess on the floor.

"I already hate this."

"I know, labor's the worst part, but once it's over, it's over just like that," she said as she snapped her fingers.

Robbie helped April up onto the bed. "You gotta take your pants off."

"Underwear too," Cat reminded.

"I'm not moving," April said.

Robbie took April's pajama pants and underwear off in one swift movement, Cat raising her brows.

"Wow, it's like you've done that to her before," Cat said.

"Really?" Robbie asked, looking at Cat.

April let out a sob. "I said I was sorry!"

"Oh - I was - I was making a joke," Cat said, kissing April's head. "I was joking, I know you're sorry."

"Stop doing that to me, you're always doing that," her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop. I was just joking. Don't cry, okay? Stay calm."

"I can't help it!" April sobbed again.

"Okay, okay, it's okay. Cry all you want, but do it calmly, okay?"

Robbie jumped back from the bed when another gush of water came from April.

"What are you jumping for, you should be used to that," Cat said.

"You said you'd stop!" April said letting out a rack of sobs. "What was that? Did I just pee myself?"

"No, it's uh... it's like your water broke again."

"Why would it do that? It can only break once."

"Not if you have two water sacs."

"Why would I have two sacs for one baby?"

"I'm saying I think it's twins."

"No," April said as she shook her head. "Absolutely not, I refuse to have twins."

"You don't really get to decide that. I mean, think about it, your water broke twice, you're bigger than I am and we're only a few weeks apart. I think you're having twins, baby girl."

"I hate you," she said, glaring at Robbie.

"What? Why me?!" Robbie asked.

"You did this to me!"

"I'm not a twin!"

"Are you saying this is my fault!"

"Technically!"

"Hey!" Cat snapped. "Shut up, both of you. It's not anybody's fault, twins just happen sometimes."

"Cat?" Grace's voice called out.

"We're in April's room."

Grace appeared seconds later with a bad and a disgruntled Jade with messy hair behind her.

"You look like a ray of sunshine," Cat said.

"I was asleep," Jade said.

"So was I."

"Start pushing so I can go home."

"Don't push yet, let me check you out," Grace said, moving April's legs apart after snapping some gloves on. "I take it your water broke," she said as she noticed the wet spot on the under pads.

"Twice," Cat said.

"Twice?"

"Yeah. Once over there," she said, pointing to the first spot. "And once on the bed just a minute ago. Gushed out right at Robbie."

"Oh, he should be used to that by now," Jade said.

Cat sighed as April started crying again. "I already made that joke, she cries anytime anything relates to her and Robbie."

"Well in her defense if I slept with him, I'd cry too."

"Hey!" Robbie said. "Cat doesn't cry."

"She likes weird shit, of course she doesn't cry when you two fuck."

"Okay, liking it from behind isn't 'weird shit', it's just more comfortable that way when you're the size of Texas," Cat said.

"Hey," Grace said. "Some of us don't need to hear that," she said as she took her fingers out of April. "You're only four centimeters. It's not quite time yet."

"No, no, I want it out," April said. "Please, I'm in pain."

"We can take you to the hospital so you can have an epidural, but there's no pain meds in home birth. How 'bout you?" she asked as she looked at Cat. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. I'm not due yet, you know that."

"I also know how unpredictable your births have been."

"I'm fine."

"Ow... ow, ow," April's voice cracked.

Cat sat next to April and held her hand. "It'll pass, just breathe through it."

"It's not that easy and you know it," Grace said.

"Shh. This is her first baby, don't freak her out."

"Babies. There's two, remember," Jade reminded.

"Hush! It's completely possible that there's only one baby in there and that her water just decided not to break all the way the first time."

"Not with as much water is on the bed and on the floor," Grace said. "That's enough water for two sacs. We don't know for sure that it's twins, but that's the way it's looking right now, so let's just prepare for two and if it happens to just be one then we were just extra prepared. Robbie, get some towels, see if you can find any of the kids' old receiving blankets, get two just in case."

"On it," Robbie said before leaving the room.

"Jade, get my bag ready."

"I'm not even close to delivery, why are you getting stuff ready right now?" April asked.

"Labor is unpredictable, honey. If we have everything ready beforehand then we don't have to worry about finding anything later when we need it."

"We have TV trays in the kitchen," Cat said.

"I can't give birth on a TV tray," April said.

"No - it's not for you, it's for Jade to lay stuff out on. You're gonna stay right here and have these babies where you're comfortable."

"Nothing about this is comfortable, my back is killing me."

"Get up on your knees."

"What? Why?"

"I'm gonna press your hips together. Get up," Cat said, getting up from the bed and helping April up on her knees.

"What's this even gonna do?"

Cat got behind April, placing a hand on each side of her hips and pressing them together. "Is that any better?"

"A lot better."

"Is there any way we can do like, a tourniquet around her hips?"

"We can try a sheet, but it might be uncomfortable for her to lay back with a knot in her back," Grace said.

"True..."

"Why does it hurt my hips?" April asked.

"Your pelvis is open. It hurts," Grace said. "It'll be a lot more tolerable after the baby or babies are out, though. Your pelvis will settle back to its original placement."

"I hate this. I'm not having anymore kids. I can't do this, please don't make me do this," her voice cracked.

"It's gonna be fine," Cat said. "You wanna sit back down?"

"Yeah, this is uncomfortable."

Cat helped April sit back down and she pushed her sister's hair behind her ears. "You're gonna be fine. I've done this twice."

"You weren't possibly having twins."

"No, there was a time I thought I was having twins because I'm a twin. Remember, I freaked out when I was pregnant with Ashley because I thought she'd be twins and I wasn't ready for her, let alone two babies."

"But she ended up only being one."

"Listen, it's gonna be fine, okay? You're gonna be fine."

"I don't even want this baby, I damn sure don't want two."

"Honey..." Grace started. "If you don't want this baby then why didn't you set up an adoption?"

"I can't do that..."

"Yes. You can. It's not too late."

"Robbie wants this baby. And anyways, I'd end up taking care of it even if I gave up my rights, so it's pointless."

"April..." Cat said. "If you don't want this baby, Robbie and I can work something out. We'll do it for you."

"What's the point? I help you take care of your own kids. I'd just end up doing the same thing for this one. And I can't let my sister adopt my baby, that means I'd have to see it all the time and I'd just feel guilty."

"We'll figure something out. I promise. Okay? Just don't worry about that yet. We'll think of something. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"We always figure it out."

* * *

"No no no, don't stop, you're doing so good," Grace said as April stopped pushing.

"I can't hold my breath any longer than that, I'll faint," April said with heavy breath.

"Well, push again, baby's almost out. Soon as this other shoulder comes out, you've got a baby."

"Yeah, hurry up, I'm not holding this towel for nothing," Jade said.

"You can't go too far, she's doing delayed cord clamping."

"I don't even care about that anymore, I just want it out, please get it out," April whined.

"Push."

April took a deep breath, pushing as hard as her body would allow. A rack of sobs escaped her throat as she felt a ripping sensation, her fingernails digging into her sister's palm. "Oh my god!"

"Calm down!" Cat said. "It's okay, stay calm, breathe through it."

"She ripped, there's no breathing through that," Grace said as she handed the baby over to Jade after cutting the cord. "Oh - I'm sorry Robbie, I didn't think to ask if you wanted to cut the cord."

"It's fine, I've done it before," Robbie said from his spot on the bed propping April up.

"Make it stop, somebody knock me out, please," April sobbed.

"Hold on honey, I'll get you numbed up," Grace said. "Jade, get me the lidocaine, I already put it in the needle."

"Needle? You're gonna shove a needle in my vagina? Absolutely not."

"It's just a little pinprick honey, it doesn't feel nearly as bad as ripping does."

"Will it be fast?"

"I'll do it as fast as I can."

"Okay..."

Jade handed Grace a syringe, who then shot up where April tore.

"It'll take a few minutes for it to start working," Grace said, using her fingers to feel around inside of April. "Just in time for this second baby to make its grand entrance."

"You can't be serious," April said. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"There's another baby in here. You've got this, sweetheart, you're gonna be just fine."

"No I'm not," her voice cracked.

"You are," Cat said. "Listen, I'm gonna go help Jade with the baby, Robbie's here with you, you're gonna be fine, okay?" she said, getting up from the bed.

"Please don't leave, I need you, I can't have this baby by myself."

"You're not having it by yourself, the father is right here," she said, patting Robbie's shoulder. "You comfort her. You talk to her. You do everything you do for me when our babies are born. Pretend she's me. This is the only time I'm giving you permission to do that."

"Stop making those jokes," April sobbed.

"Comfort her!" Cat said as she ushered Jade out of the room and to her own room.

"Okay, what are we doing?" Jade asked as Cat closed her bedroom door.

"I just had a contraction," she said, sitting on her bed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm sure it's just because I'm nervous for April, listen - I'm okay, I'll be fine, this other baby's not gonna take long to get here. I'll have Mom check me out once April's all settled."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"We both know labor can take days. This could just be Braxton-Hicks. And you're in school for this stuff and your mother's been a baby/mommy doctor your entire life, you should know all of this."

"Caterina Valentine, labor is not something you play around with."

"I know that. I know that better than anybody. But if I keep myself calm, they'll be more serene. It was just a tiny one anyways, didn't even hurt."

"If your water breaks, I'm telling Mom you hid contractions from her."

"I'm fine, seriously. Now gimme that baby, I want loves," Cat said, holding her arms out.

Jade handed the baby over. "Where are the receiving blankets?"

"In the nursery, they're in the bottom drawer of Owen's dresser," she said, unwrapping the baby from the towel and smiling. "Oh my gosh, I have a niece," she said, kissing the baby's cheek as she placed the towel on her bed, holding the naked newborn baby girl against her chest as she kissed her head.

"You're gonna freeze her, put that back on her," Jade said as she left the room.

"Aw, Auntie's not gonna freeze you. No I'm not, we're gonna do a little somethin'," she said, carefully pulling her shirt off and holding the baby against her bare chest and running her hand over her back. "How's that? Is that better, missy? I wonder what your name's gonna be, Mommy never talked about names."

"Names are probbaly the last thing on April's mind, she's throwing a hissy fit," Jade said as she came back into the room with a diaper, a onesie and a blanket. "Okay... I get the skin-to-skin... where are your **underwear**?"

Cat looked down, forgetting that she'd never gotten dressed. "Uh... well, Robbie and I were... doin' some stuff last night. When he told me April was in labor, I just threw on a shirt so I wasn't walking around naked."

"Well now you're completely naked and I don't know how I feel about it. Gimme the kid, you put some clothes on."

Cat kissed the baby's cheek as she handed her over. "Your daddy appreciates my nakedness."


End file.
